Masquerade
by zenorules101
Summary: Arthur meets a mystery man at a masquerade ball. But before they can exchange names he is rushed off as the bells strike midnight. Will he ever meet the mysterious blonde again, or is he destined for a life of loneliness?
1. When the bells strike tewelve

Arthur hated Francis more than anything right now. He had come to him with compliments and praises saying that he would be the perfect person to take to this stupid masquerade ball some rich guy was hosting only to be ditched only five minutes into it.

Oh yes, Francis was going to pay dearly for this. So that's why now, instead of dancing with the many lovely guests here, and having fun like he was supposed to, he was sulking by the food table plotting ways to make the Frenchmen's life a living hell. Regrettably there was no alcohol so he was stuck with picking at the finger foods and small pastries for the next four hours until he was able to go home.

_All I have to do is wait until eleven when Francis said he'd take me home, then I can make a nice cup of tea and complain to Peter about that damn frog,_ he told himself looking around the room at all the happy mask covered party goers.

The time passed by slowly for Arthur and when the clock struck ten, he was about ready to kill himself out of boredom. Sighing irritably, he looked around the room in hopes of seeing Francis, so he could get him to take him home early. As he scanned the crowd something caught his eye, or more specifically someone. His eyes caught the sight of sky blue eyes belonging to a tall, young-looking man.

He had golden blond hair, with a rebellious cowlick that stood up proudly. The man wore a fancy tuxedo and the coat tailed at the end upon his face was a black mask with sequence along the edges. They locked eyes for what seemed like forever, until Arthur broke it, looking away and blushing. While he was trying to calm down his racing heart he felt someone tap gently at his shoulder.

"Yes, what is it." He said, turning around. He stared a bit when he saw the mysterious man he had just been gazing at.

"Hello, I couldn't help notice you staring at me so I thought I'd come up to you, andsay hi!" He says with a cocky smirk and an American accent. This only made Arthur flush more but he ignored it and rolled his eyes.

"Like you were much better... If I would be so bold to imply you were staring too." He scoffs.

The man just laughs at this and moves to his side examining him. "You know you look more like a wicked magician than a regular partygoer, in that outfit."

Arthur couldn't help but smirk as he looked down at himself. He wore a black cloak on top of an equally dark suit. His mask resembled as black version of the Phantom of the Opera's famous mask.

"Oh, but compared to yours, you look like you came right out of an old black and white movie." He states matter-of-factly, smiling up at the man, who was laughing and smiling back down.

They just looked at each other before the mystery man began snickering.

"Oh, and what may I ask is so funny?" Arthur asks, with an amused raise of an eyebrow, which in turn made the blonde laugh harder.

"Dude! What died on your face!" He says between gasps of breath.

Arthur's face flushed scarlet, and he suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. He resisted the urge to bring his hand up to cover his forehead.

"T-t-there is nothing wrong with my eyebrows." He snaps looking away. The laughter dies down and when he turns back the other had a soft smile on his face.

"You're right… there nothing wrong with them," the man says.

Still smiling, the man gently brought a hand up to Arthur's eyebrows, stroking one with a finger. "They're really cute actually." The man bashfully glances away.

There was a somewhat comfortable silence after that. Arthur wasn't sure if he should break it or not, before he had his question answered for him.

"Would you like to dance?" The man asks, extending a blinks, then looks at his feet shyly.

"I'm not the best of dancers, you see…" he starts bashfully, just to be interrupted by kind laughter and a tugging at his arm.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll teach you m'kay?" he says ,dragging Arthur onto the dance floor.

"Okay, so put one arm on my shoulder like this,

He guides his arm to the correct place on his shoulder. "Then I put my arm like this,

He wraps one arm around his waist pulling him closer. "Then I take your hand like this,

He takes Arthur's hand in his own smiling triumphantly. "And then comes the dancing. I'll be leading okay, so all you have to do is follow me, and when I step forward you step back. Understand?" he explains, smiling expectantly at Arthur, who just smiles back shyly and nods, praying he doesn't screw up too badly.

Everything went smoothly for the first two minutes until- "Ow!"

"I'm sorry! Um, let me try again, okay… let's go a bit slower." They went for a good five minutes until again- "Ow!"

"Sorry! Damn it! See, I told you I couldn't dance…" He snaps, stepping away from the man to cross his arms and look at the floor.

"No, it's alright, see," he wiggles his foot. "No injuries! You're a wonderful dancer, just a bit rough around the edges, okay?" Arthur only glared at the handsome man before he sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm just going to keep stepping on your foot." He points out, still not making eye contact. The other seems to think about it for a while, then smiles.

"How 'bout we change our style then?" he says, wrapping both arms around his waist and pulling him flush against him. Arthur blushes, but reaches up andwraps his arms around the stranger's neck anyways.

"I like this better." He murmurs softly, after a while dancing with his chin resting on Arthur's head "It's so peaceful…"

"Yes, it is. But we stick out like a sore thumb, considering how everyone else is dancing." He lazily points out, nuzzling closer into his shoulder, humming softly.

"You know, I'd never thought I'd say this, but…" he pulls back and smiles down at him. "I could care less about what people think, or what they're doing. I'm just happy looking at you and holding you."

They both blush at the man's last statement, and stare into each other's eyes blissfully.

"You have the most beautiful eyes…" He murmurs, gazing into Arthur'seyes.

"You do too, Love." he says just as softly. Slowly they lean in till their faces are only inches apart. They hesitate looking into each other's eyes until the man closes the distance between them, both of their eyes slipping shut as they enjoyed the kiss. It was perfect until the nearby clock tower sounded out twelve loud gongs, signaling the arrival of midnight. Arthur felt an annoying tug at the back of his cloak and he turns around annoyed.

"Arthur,_ mon ami_, we need to leave now!" says the Frenchman, horridly concealed panic in his voice as he dragged him away from the masked man.

"Let me go, you bloody frog!" he shrieks, trying to break free of Francis's death grip. Francis's car was a few feet away now, he needed to escape before that psychotic frog got him in the car.

"Damn it, I said let go idiot, or I'll-" before he could finish the threat, he was pushed into the car and the door was slammed closed. Glaring, Arthur quickly buckles his seatbelt and crosses his arms angrily as they sped off.

"I hate you." he growls, glaring out the window.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but I'm sure there will be other men!" he huffs, rolling his eyes as he watches the road. "I just had to get out of there fast."

"What the bloody hell did you do? Did you molest someone again?" he asked curious despite his anger.

"Oh, I was just spreading _l'amour_ to all of the beautiful woman present today, but apparently they were not appreciative," he huffs dramatically. Arthur looks at him disparagingly, before he shakes his head and groans.

"God, you're such a bloody man-whore Francis! You just ruined the best time of my life, because youbloody well can't keep it in your pants!" he cries out, sinking further into the seat and burying his face in his hands.

Francis looks over sympathetically and offers a small smile.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but you also have to think about Peter. He's still waiting for you at home. Besides there will be other people, you are still young,_ non_?" Arthur sighs and looks out the window with a resigned look.

"I suppose you're right frog… I don't need anyone right now; I have Peter to worry about."

_It's not like I'll even see that man again… We never even told each other our names, so what would be the odds of us ever meeting again? _He thought absentmindedly.

* * *

><p>The man had run after them, in hopes of catching up with the mysterious bushy-browed man, to at least say goodbye or steal another kiss. The few hours he had spent with him were exhilarating. For somebody to spend timewith him because they truly enjoyed his company, and not to get close to his father… his money, was an unfamiliar feeling to him.<p>

But this man didn't know who he was, he was seeing Alfred, not his power, and he had loved every second of it. When he ran out to the parking lot, it was too late. He had seen a mop of blonde hair and a glimpse of unruly eyebrows before the car sped away into the unknown darkness. Alfred cursed and kicked the dirt in his irritation, but when he did this he felt something flat and hard go flying from the force of his kick. Walking over to where the object had landed, he picked it up and examined it. Looking at it he sees it's a wallet, which must belong to his mystery man.

_Maybe if I use what's in this wallet, I can see him again,_ he notes with a smile.

"Alfred?" says a soft feminine voice from the entrance of the mansion. Alfred quickly shoves the wallet in his pocket and turns around, flashing a sparkling smile.

"Oh, hey, Alice what are you doing out here?"

She shrugs and makes her way over to the American, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I saw you rush out in a panic, so I thought something was wrong," she simply replies, pulling him so their lips nearly touch. Alfred's smile softens as he pulls the small girl closer, his arms around her delicate waist.

"I'm sorry to worry you babe," he murmurs, while she just giggles.

"It's fine, as your future wife, it's only understandable I would be worried about you," she notes, gently kissing him. He shrugs and brings her left hand up to his lips, kissing her ring finger where a huge diamond ring lay.

"Of course dear, now let's go inside. It's cold out here." he said ushering her towards the house, while he was walking though, he stole one last glance in the direction the car had taken off and smiled.

He had his own Cinderella.

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed, as he dug his house key out of his pocket. It was already past midnight, and no doubt his little brother had gone to bed. Arthur made his way into the apartment quietly and entered the living room.<p>

"Arthur…" came a yawn from the couch. "What took you so long, jerk? You said you'd be home an hour ago!" His younger brother whined, slowly sitting up from where he had been lying down on the couch, Arthur just sighed and plopped down next to him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Peter?" Arthur accused lightly. The younger just shrugs.

"I wanted to know about you and Francis's date." he said laughing, as his brother turns an angry shade of red and yells about how '_the frog was not my date! He even left me to flirt with all the women. If that man hadn't have come I would have died from boredom_'

He paused after he had mentioned the man, that redness on his face darkening, turning into an embarrassed blush.

"Oh, so did grumpy old Arthur meet someone today?" Peter giggled at how the other turned more flustered by the minute.

"It was nothing I swear…we just danced for a few…hours" he said the last word softly, in hopes that Peter wouldn't hear it. Oh, but he did.

"It was nothing but you guys dancing for hours? Arthur, you can't even dance!" he exclaimed, laughing at Arthur's embarrassment.

"Think what you like, but yes, we did and I had a surprisingly lovely evening." He huffed, folding his arms across his chest and glaring. Peter's laughing quieted down and he smiled fondly at his older brother's expression.

"So what's his name?" there was a long silence and Arthur looked away from his gaze. "Arthur come on tell me his name" The blond asked, trying to get Arthur to look at him.

"Idontknowhisname…" Arthur mumbled, still not looking at him.

"God Arthur your acting like a child tell me his-"

"I don't know his bloody name!" Arthur snapped, glare darkening as he stared at the floor. Peter blinked. He blinked again, until the words finally sunk in, and he gave a funny look.

"You spent hours dancing and talking to him, yet the subject of your names never came up?" he questioned disbelievingly.

"Well, yes, when you put it like that it sounds absurd, but…" he paused wondering how to phrase it. "It's like from the moment we met, I had known him for years. The conversation just flowed so easily, I guess the subject never crossed our minds until it was too late."

"Well, what does he look like? We could always use that to find him, right?" The other scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well you see, it was a masquerade ball, so I don't know…" he trailed off lamely, avoiding his brother's glare.

"You're an idiot." was all he got in response and Arthur just sighed.

"Belt up, I am not! Besides, it's not like I'm planning on seeing him again."

"What, why? I thought you said you had fun with him?" his brother asked, tilting his head in confusion. Arthur just smiled.

"Well, yes, I did enjoy his company but I'm not looking for a relationship," he ruffled Peter's hair playfully. "I'm content with the way things are now."

"Yeah but Arthur-"

"That's enough for tonight Peter, it's late. Go to bed, alright?" He interrupted, getting up and heading towards the kitchen. "I'll be going to bed soon too but I just need a cup of tea first." He added, smiling over his shoulder at him.

"Fine, whatever you say. Good night Arthur." He said exasperatedly and headed to his room.

"'Night Peter" he called back then entered the kitchen.

"I am perfectly fine never seeing that man again…" He reassured himself out loud, as he put the kettle on the stove.

_I don't need to see him again I'm perfectly content with how my life is now…right? _

Even as he continuously reassured himself, there was still a sinking feeling in his stomach that he couldn't place or that he could make vanish.


	2. Foundations of finding your Cinderella

It was another peaceful day in _Parker's book store. _There were no customers so Arthur was able to relax at the front desk reading one of the many books they had in the store. The book store was owned by a family friend who had allowed him to work there when he was forced to quit college to look after Peter. It was small and rarely had more than a few customers at a time. Despite how quiet and boring the job could get, it paid well and that was all he could ask for. He smiled contently while he read his book, reading about how the leading lady finally found her "Prince Charming" and how they embraced lovingly, happy to be reunited…**SLAM**. Arthur glared down at the romance novel he had just slammed shut on the checkout counter. This had been happening a lot lately. He couldn't stand reading or watching anything remotely romantic. Especially how the lovers finally found each other, because every time he thought about it, he saw sparkling blue eyes and golden hair.

It had been a week since the ball, and he couldn't get that mystery man out of his head. Everywhere he went, he saw that blond mop of hair with that rebellious cowlick. Even in his dreams he couldn't escape the blue-eyed man. He'd dream about how they finally found each other and then they would embrace and kiss, whispering each other sweet-nothings just like in his books. But that was in his dreams…his imagination…not the real world in which he was living in currently. Sighing, he massages his temples trying to get all of his previous romantic, frustrating, notions out of his mind. Finally calming down, he smiles and picks back up his book, everything was peaceful again just like he-

"_Bonjour_ Arthur!" he groaned at the mere sound of the frog's voice.

"What do you want Francis?" he asked through gritted teeth knowing that his boss expected him to be civil to all their customers. Even disgusting Frenchmen.

"Can I not just visit a friend on my break?" he asked flailing his arms around, as if he were on the stage performing. Arthur glared at him behind the shelter of his book.

"If it was anyone but you then yes, but you only visit me at work to annoy me or because you want something," Francis gasps as if wounded by his "friend's" words, but as Arthur continued to glare at him it was replaced by an amused smirk.

"Oui, I suppose you're right... but today, _mon ami_, I am here for you," Arthur snorted and shook his head.

"Oh, you are?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, I am here to help my lonely little friend find _amour!_" he exclaimed grabbing the smaller blonde's shoulders.

"No you aren't because I don't need help…AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING LONELY," Francis sighed and placed his hands on his hip, irritation etched across his face.

"You _are_ lonely Arthur. You haven't had a partner since…since…I can't even remember! You need help with your love life and I'm here to graciously accept the task."

A bushy eyebrow twitched.

"I don't need a date you stupid frog, I am quite happy being single! Besides, I'm way too busy to date, with Peter and work…I just don't have time," he finished softly, grabbing his book and pointedly trying to ignore the frog, hoping he would go away. He knew what he said had been somewhat of a lie, the first part anyways. He truly wanted to find someone to love and who would love him back, but every time he tried, it failed horribly and he ended up broken and in pain. He had resigned himself to never find true love, and with that mind-set he was content with being alone for his entire life. That is, until that mysterious man, a man who didn't even know his name (And he didn't know his name either!), entered his life and sparked something in him that he hadn't felt in a while. Something that made him question his previous lonely life style.

"Oh, but Arthur, I am sure if it was your mystery man you would be ecstatic, non?" Arthur tensed and Francis chuckled.

"See, I am right." he declared triumphantly. Arthur just glared at him over his book again.

"You are not-"

"And I have found him and I am prepared to bring you to him," Arthur's green eyes go wide with shock and excitement, a huge smile forming across his normally scowling features.

"You'd really do that for me Francis? I take back all the bad things I've said about you, I don't know how to thank-"

"Ha, I was right! You do want to see him again," He interrupted loudly, smiling proudly at his discovery. There was a long eerie silence as Arthur's pervious joyful features turn dark and malicious.

"Francis," he growls lowly and the smile on said man's face slowly disappears as he cautiously backs away from the other.

"_Mon ami_, do not take it to heart. I was just testing you to make sure my plan had any chance to succeed, _non?_" he said nervously as Arthur slowly rises, a dark aura emanating from him.

"Oh, and what plan is that?" his tone was freakishly polite and sent shivers up Francis's spine.

"I want to help you find the man at the party" he squeaked, as Arthur smiled with that same scary politeness in his voice.

"Oh, is that so? Or perhaps you want to play with my emotions for your own gain again?" out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur reaching for a large book that was sitting on the checkout counter and he gulped.

"Arthur please listen to me, I truly am here to help you find-" Francis was interrupted as the huge book came hurtling towards his head, forcing him to dodge.

"Get out now!" Arthur yelled, trying to find another heavy object to throw at his head. Not needing to be told twice, Francis quickly makes his way towards the exit but stops in the door way.

"You may not want my help now but trust me you will, and when you do I will help you look for him and add a ray of sunshine in that boring life of yours" he declared but quickly exited as Arthur growled at him and prepared to throw something else at him. Glaring at the door Arthur slowly lowers his hand setting the object back down on the counter, scowling he sits back down and grabs his book trying to ignore the aching in his heart.

"Stupid frog," he whispers, his voice shaky with emotion. "I don't need your help. Like I said before I…I am perfectly happy with my life." And like before he questioned if he truly was.

* * *

><p><em> His eyes were so green, <em>"Alfred…" _and his hair looked so soft, _"Alfred…" _and those eyebrows made him look so cute,_ "Alfred! Are you even listening to me!" the soft angry voice broke him out of his thoughts and he looks sheepishly at his irritated brother.

"Sorry 'bout that Mattie, guess I got lost in my thoughts again..."

Matthew let out a exasperated sigh as he pointedly slammed (read: placed down gently) the papers on the table he and Alfred were sitting at.

"Alfred this is the tenth time today, and yes, I've been counting," he cuts in before Alfred could say otherwise. "Ever since that party you haven't been focused at all. Alice isn't going to wait forever for you to get your act together; eventually she is going to say that she's had enough."

Alfred just shrugged and looked away from his twin. '_She can get fed up for all I care' _Alfred thinks with irritation. '_In fact I want her to leave, it will make my life easier,'_ Alfred sighed as the thought crossed his head. He knew he shouldn't be thinking those thoughts; Alice loved him after all and has waited for nearly two years for him to be ready for marriage. Soon he was to be married, inherit the family business, and have children. It was what was expected of him, it was so obvious to everyone but…him. He couldn't grasp the logic of marrying a girl he didn't love, in taking over a job he didn't want, and the prospect of kids he wasn't ready for scared him. But he couldn't possibly tell anyone this, they just wouldn't understand...right?

"I know Mattie, I'm sorry; I'll try harder next time." Seeming please with his response Matthew nods and collects the business papers getting ready to leave. "Hey," Alfred said softly staring steadily at the table.

"Hmm, what is it Alfred" came the distracted response.

"If you had to marry someone, but you didn't love them…and then you meet someone that you think might be the one, what would you do?" the papers stopped shuffling and there was a pregnant pause.

"I don't know Alfred," he started carefully. "But…but if there was no way to be happy with that person, then maybe you should pursue the new person…to at least see if what you're feeling is really love" Alfred nodded his head in understanding, but didn't say anything as his brother made his way towards the door. "Alfred," he says softly and he looks up to see his brother paused in the entry way of the door, his back facing him.

"You know you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you right? I won't tell anyone…or judge, you know that right?" His blue eyes widened in shock but a smile formed nonetheless.

"Yeah bro, 'course" Matthew quickly takes his leave after that leaving Alfred in the large business room by himself, sighing he made his way to his room and, locking the door behind him, he flops ungraciously on the bed. Rolling over he reaches under his bed pulling out a small box where he kept all his private things, he pulled out the wallet from that night and rolls it over in his hands. He had not gone through it yet, always chickening out when he was about to. But now, heart racing and palms sweating, he opens it up a starts to rifles through it. Money, a note scribbled girlishly that looked like a reminder for the ball by some guy named Francis, a grocery list, a random number on a scrap of paper, a business card for a beauty shop and a coupon for that same shop for fifty percent off on eyebrow waxing (Alfred had a long laugh on that one), and a half punched out punch card for free coffee or tea. "Are you kidding me," he exclaims glaring at the small contents of the wallet. "Nothing with a full name, or an address, or anything that could be helpful." He picks up the note and looks at the back then back at the front.

"Maybe his name is Francis….no, the note said 'from Francis'" crumpling up the note he tossed it in the garbage. Next he picks up the number and examines it for a name. "Maybe it's a number to a friend…if so I could always ask them" he quickly pocketed the number so that he could finish going through his stuff. "God, there is absolutely nothing solid for me to go by!" he exclaimed, shaking the wallet as if something was going to fall out. After one hard shake, a folded worn, paper fell out. Picking it up for closer examination he found it was a picture. In it was a family of seven. In the middle was an older couple holding hands with worn smiles on their faces, which was explained as two older boys, the tallest with flaming red hair the other with pale blonde, appeared to be harassing their bushy eyed brother while he scowled and tried to fight off their pinches and punches. Off to the other side of the couple was the other older looking brother with brown hair and a kinder face as he held on to a happy five-year-old's hand. They were standing in front of a homey cottage, with what looked like sheep in the nearby fields. The sky outside was beautiful and clear and all in all they looked like a happy family. Alfred smiled as he ran a thumb over the feisty blond he immediately recognized.

"At least I have a picture to go by..." he said fondly, as he slid the picture into his pocket. There was a delicate knock at his door and his head shoots up from the mess on his bed to his door where an all too familiar voice called to him.

"Oh Alfred are you in there dear?" Panicked he starts to shove the items back into the wallet answering in what he hoped was a calm voice.

"Yeah Alice I'll be there in a second" he starts to shove his private box under his bed and the wallet in his back pocket as he hears the knob start to jingle and his panic increases as he looks around franticly to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"Alfred, why on earth would you lock your door? What if I wanted to come in to visit you?" Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he heads over to the door and unlocks it opening to see Alice. She wore a soft, silky dress and her brown hair fell elegantly around her shoulders. Her dark blue, nearly purple eyes, examined him curiously as he pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, just needed a moment of peace is all, you know how stressful it is sometimes" he reassured smiling at her still pensive face.

"Yes I suppose, what were you doing locked up in your room, if you don't mind me asking?" Alfred shrugged trying to think of a convincible lie but gave up and starts to push past her.

"Just taking a little nap is all, now if you excuse me I do believe I have things to go over with Matthew." She smiles icily and steps out of the way as he scurries by her.

"Yes, of course" she mummers and as soon as he rounds the corner and was a good distance away from her he let out a breath of relief. "One crisis avoided," he states proudly as he walks leisurely down the long corridor. "Now time to start my search for Cinderella," he giggles childishly. "This is going to be so much fun, and once I find him I'm going swoosh in all heroic like and take him far away from here were we can live happily ever after" He nods at how fault proof his plan was as he pulls out the piece of paper with the number out of his pocket. "I guess the best place to start is this number," he says turning the paper around in his hand before pulling out his cell and dialing it. After the third ring an annoyingly high pitched voice answered.

"_Hello"_ answered the obviously young teenage voice.

"Um, yes, Hi…I was wondering if..." he paused. What exactly was he suppose to say to this girl when he had nothing to go by, no name, nothing to associate this teenager to the man he was seeking.

"_Oi, mister, what do you want?"_ she rudely asked, making Alfred scowl. He took a deep breath as he began to talk.

"Yes, I know this might seem a bit strange and all, but I am looking for someone…I don't know his name or anything but I found this number in his…let's say he dropped this number on the way out and I was wondering if you could tell me who you are." Alfred finishes of his lame rant to be greeted by a long silence.

"_Is this a joke or something?" _she asked irritably. He heard a few other girlish voices in the background.

"No miss, it isn't a joke. If you tell me anything that might be helpful. He has these huge eyebrows and really green eyes. Do you think you might know him, a friend, babysitter, maybe you work together?" There was another long pause over the phone as Alfred nervously chewed his bottom lip.

"_I might be his babysitter, I might not. Why'd you like to know?" A_ huge grin broke over his face as he paced excitedly up and down the hall.

"I met him at a masquerade ball and never caught his name. When he fled he dropped his wallet and when I looked through it to find out something about him, I found your number."

"_What are your intentions?" _she asked suspiciously, and he had to pause because he wasn't sure what she meant.

"I would like to see him again if possible. I really need an escape from my horrible life right now," he confessed but the girl did not sound pleased with his answer.

"_What's wrong with your home life?"_

"My name is Alfred F. Jones, you might recognize the name" he asks figuring it will be easier to explain things if she knew who he was.

"_Oh, yes, I know who you are, aren't you suppose to be getting married to some girl, Ally, or something?"_ He sighs in relief that she knows the situation and vigorously nodded his head even though she couldn't see him.

"Yes I am, but I'm hoping that I won't have to if I find this man, that's why I really need to find him." There was a long pause over the phone and then a bitter sounding laugh.

"_I'm not giving you any information. You're just going to use him then when you've achieved your goal, ditch him on the side of the road."_

"What, no I'm not, I just-"

"_Cut the crap, pretty boy. It's easy to see where your heart is, and he is way too nice, and has been through way too much for me to lead you to him, just so you can hurt him_!"

"But-" before he could get anything out she ended the call and he was left to hear the dial tone buzzing loudly in his ear. "Fine," he sighs. "I'll find this guy by myself, and when I do I show her how wrong she is."

With that he headed towards the front of the house to arrange a ride to town, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his head that maybe the girl was right.

* * *

><p>"Oh Alfred, you silly boy, do you really think it will all be that easy?" asked lips that belonged to ears that had heard his entire conversation. "This boy you seek, the one you had danced with and chased after, you will never find him." She walked around the corner she had previously been hidden behind and smiled towards the direction Alfred had left in, a hint of foul intent in her eyes. "And when you don't, and you have had you fun, you will come back to me and we shall be married." Pulling her phone out of her bra, she dialed a number with practiced ease as she brought the phone up to her ear.<p>

"_Zdrastvooytyeh"_ came a heavy Russian accent over the phone.

"Hello Ivan. I have a job for you," Alice recited smoothly.

"_Da, what is it Ms. Alice? I am ready for anything." S_he gave a small giggle and absentmindedly twirled a lock of hair in her finger.

"Yes, well, I want you to look up someone," She pulled out the driver's license of a grumpy looking man and recited his name. "I want as much information you can give on an 'Arthur Kirkland'."

"_Da, right away."_

"Oh and Ivan, can you keep an eye on my fiancée for me? Don't want him getting into any trouble now, do we?"

The Russian gave a low chuckle._"No of course not, ma'am"_

With that, she ended the call and slipped the phone back in-between her breasts. Taking a closer look at the picture, she examined his face with an expression of disgust.

"What my Alfie possibly sees in you is beyond me." she noted, then smiled with a wicked sweetness even the devil himself would fear."But Mr. Kirkland. you shall not have him, if it's the last thing I do." With that she stashed it with her phone, and started down the hallway, every physical inch of her elegant and angelic, while the underline of her laugh, was anything but.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello i wont talk long but i would like to thank my beta reader, Her-Bloody-Majesty. Also I wanna say something to Hetaliafan13, you honestly gave me a good idea of how to develop Alice's character! i knew how she was going to turn out but wasnt sure how to do it, your comment helped a lot! Ok now that that out of the way, we see Alice's ture colors showing in this chapter ^_^ also we get Russia in the mix and that always ends well!<strong>

**Until next chapter i shall take my leave! Remember to review i like it when people review X3**


	3. Have i seen you before?

"Have you seen this man?"

"Um, no…"

"Have you seen this man?"

"Get away from me freak!"

"Have you seen this-"

"Alfred I don't think-" before he could even finish his sentence Alfred had his hand clasped tightly over his mouth shushing him.

"Dude be quiet, I'm in disguise." Toris, Alfred's long time friend and advisor (A.K.A his babysitter) raised an eyebrow examining the blonde. He moved the hand away from his mouth to talk,

"But Alfred I-" again he had the large hand covering his mouth, the blonde whispering (read-yelling) in his ear.

"Toris, stop it! What if someone recognizes me 'cause you keep saying my name! It's bringing unwanted attention to us!" Toris snorted at his friend's worried statement eyeing his cloths. He was dressed in a tight fitting black outfit and a matching black hat. On his face he had painted the entire area around his eyes to make a "ninja mask". Toris pushed the hand away for the second time in a row.

"I don't think I'm the one drawing the most attention Alfred," the blonde tilts his head to the side confused.

"Huh? Whatcha mean?" Toris shakes his head and laughed but doesn't comment on his outrageous outfit.

"Nothing Alfred, that aside though, I don't think your method of finding…"

"Cinderella" he states nodding his head determinedly. Toris opens his mouth to question but decides against it and chooses to shake his head instead.

"Yes Cinderella, you methods of shoving some random picture in their faces and asking if they know him are proving, let's say, unproductive." Alfred's face scrunched up in confusions before the words sink in and he started to pout.

"Oh, and what do you suggestive," he snaps, childishly crossing his arms over his chest and puffing out his cheeks. He rolls his eyes and is about to answer when a vision malicious purple eyes and a blood stained pipe made him pause. _Sorry Alfred, _he thinks as he sighs and looks the American over. _But I can't help you this time; I-I-I just can't…_ "You know what, I'm being stupid. Keep using your…"

"My ninja hero skills" Alfred chirped helpfully, his blue eyes shining.

"Uh sure, keep using that and I'm sure you'll find your, um, Cinderella." Alfred jumped up and down with childish glee at being praised and continued harassing the innocent pedestrians.

"Have you seen this person" he asked a random teenager strolling by, to which she gave him a confused and slightly scared look.

"N-No" Alfred quickly moved pass her to find his next victim. Toris looked on his friend's activity with a solemn face.

_Oh Alfred, I've made so many sacrifices for you over the years,_

"Have you seen this person" the man Alfred had asked looked at the floor with great intensity as he speeds up his pace completely ignoring him, much to the blonde's displeasure.

_I've shielded you and protected you from the dangers of the world that would just destroy your kind heart_

"Have you seen this person" he asked a man and his girlfriend, mainly rushing up to her making her step back in shock.

"Oi, back off" the man snapped pushing Alfred out of his way and into the next unsuspecting person.

_So just this one time_

"Have you seen this person" he asked a rough looking man with bulging muscles that looked vaguely familiar.

"I told you no already so back off before I kick your arse!" the man yelled at the slightly frightened blonde before Alfred made a quick retreat.

_Will you do the same for me?_

**~One hour later~**

"Toris," Alfred whined slumping down and burying his face into the brunette's shoulder as they enter a nearby café. "I haven't gotten a single clue where Cinderella is!" Sighing Toris gently shrugged him off his shoulder.

"Why do you insist on calling him Cinderella?" Alfred blushed lightly and fidgeted with his hands as he answered.

"Ha, yeah, well, this kind of reminds me of Cinderella. So I figured that 'cause this is like that story I'd call the guy Cinderella and I'd be Prince Charming," he says breaking off into nervous laughter, making Toris shake his head at Alfred's idiotic hero fetish. None the less he couldn't help but smile at the American with a sort of melancholy expression.

"Of course Alfred, that makes perfect sense," he says softly, and Alfred, yet again failing to read the atmosphere, smiled widely at him and patted him on the back.

"Yeah, every man deserves their princess right" he declares happily as he gazes around the room at its occupants.

"Yeah…right," coughing Toris quickly changes the subject. "I'm getting some tea, would you like anything?" Distractedly Alfred nodded his head and told him a coffee would do before he wondered off calling over his shoulder that he was going to ask if anyone had seen the man in the photo. With a sigh of exasperation Toris nodded to himself saying, "You go do that Alfred." He watches his friend bounce from table to table with all the energy of a hyper puppy before heading into line to order their drinks. While Toris did this Alfred had started his questioning with no luck.

"Have you seen this man" he asked the two girls sitting at the table to only receive confused looks.

"N-no" one stuttered, he had instantly moved on to the next table to get the shame confused look and equally baffled reply. The pattern was the same as outside; Question, no, next, question, no, next, question, threat, next. Soon Alfred had asked nearly everyone in the café but one man situated by himself in a far corner. You know what they say, one hundredth time's the charm!

* * *

><p>"Stupid Francis," Arthur growled storming down the street. It was time for Arthur's break and he just couldn't spend one more minute in that cramped shop. "It's all his fault I'm irritated!" which was true. Even after that frog left the book store Arthur could still hear his words or better yet promise and even as he continued reading blue eyes and blonde hair keep appearing no matter how hard he tried to forget. And it was all because of that stupid offer. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that he didn't need or even want this man he couldn't help but think what if. What if we did find him? Would we really become something? What if we find him and he's already found someone else, someone handsomer, with more tamable hair and regular sized eyebrows…or even worse, someone with breast. What if he's really straight and the night we shared was just a dare. What if I get my hopes up just for them to be crushed yet again? But even with all these notions swirling around in his head there was still one that rang out the loudest, one that made his heart race and made him feel dizzy and giddy and just plain wonderful.<p>

_What if he was searching for me?_

His face flushed as he shook his head vigorously, trying to get the unwanted thought out of his head. "No, this is ridiculous! While I'm wasting my time on some silly…romantic," again he shakes his head and lets out a groan. "Illogical notion I could be doing something productive." He scolds himself ignoring the strange looks people were giving him. "I'm going forget about this entire mess, never going to let that stupid American into my thoughts again." He nodded his head determinedly and continues his walk with his head held high. A feeling of pride swells in his heart and there's a skip in his step, he was finally going to but the American behind…

"_**I'm just happy looking at and holding you"**_

Arthur let out a loud groan and held his head as the earnestly sweet voice rang through his head. "I was so close, why!" He whines as he enters a local café shop near his work. He let out a sigh as he headed towards the front desk were the drinks were ordered and served. "Maybe I just need a cup of tea to clear my head of all those annoying thoughts," he mutters to himself as he orders his tea and grabs a nearby news paper. When his was ready he sat done in the farthest, most secluded table in the shop. Arthur breathed in the tea, the smell of familiarity making him smile. _Right I can do this. I just need to calm down and get back into my normal routine and everything will go back to being normal as well. _He thinks to himself while drinking the tea and gazing over the recent news. A few minutes of peaceful silence, more like the soft mummer of conversation by the other occupants of the café, there was a soft ding indicating someone had entered the cafe. Out of reflex Arthur glance over the top of his paper to examine the newcomers. A short man with shoulder length brown hair walked in wearily while a tall sunny blonde in a pure black tight outfit buried his face into the others shoulder childishly. "Strange," was all he said before turning his attention back to his paper.

"Have you seen this man," Arthur glanced to the side to see the blonde's back, looming over a table holding something in its shocked occupants faces. The two girls shake their heads and one utters a confused response, before the one who answered mouth closed he had gone off to the next table asking the same question.

"Weird lad," Arthur observed before once again hiding behind his paper. Again and again the blondes voice rang through the small café causing Arthur's already bad mood to worsen. So when he heard someone stop in front of him and asked,

"Have you seen this man," he wasn't in a helping mood.

"No."

"B-but you didn't even look at the picture," he whines trying to get closer to him.

"Take one more step Yankee, and I will personally make sure you never have any kinds," Arthur growled threateningly. There was a long pause before the man attempted to rip the paper out of his hands. Arthur swung his leg forward, efficiently connecting his foot with the man's shins causing him to cry out in pain, all the while not revealing his face.

"What the hell dude" he cried out clutching his leg and hopping around. Arthur turns the page in his news paper and continues to read, sipping his tea casually.

"You deserved it."

"How did I-" he stopped and let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine let's try this again," there was a pause as if he was trying to calm himself down and Arthur couldn't help but smirk. "Have you seen this man?"

"No." The man let out a groan and began to whine like a small child and it took everything Arthur had not to laugh.

"You didn't even look!"

"Didn't have to," was all he said in reply.

"You're mean," he pouts but Arthur could have sworn he heard a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Have I said otherwise?" he asked with the same hint of amusement.

"Why don't you look at me," he asked and it sounded as if he was leaning on the table, his face right in front of his own.

"Because I don't want to give you the satisfaction of giving you my full attention," he said with an indifferent, and maybe slightly playful, tone as he turned another page and sipped his tea.

"Well, maybe I'm a really interesting person," he said in a singsong voice laughing slightly while Arthur just snorted.

"Yes, but I think you're the wrong kind of interesting judging by how your outfit." This time the American let out a rambunctious laugh.

"Oh, but I'm on a mission so I need to be in disguise."

"A mission," Arthur fought the urge to remove the paper that was hiding his face and the view the man, his pride winning over his curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my one and only true love." Arthur blushed and felt his heart speed up as he tightens his grip on the news paper. _Could it be… _he thinks to himself.

"That's awfully romantic," he whispers and was about to lower the paper when there was another voice.

"Here's your coffee, can we go now?"

"Yeah one sec." he heard the sound of paper being slid across the table. "You never know, it's a small world out there. Maybe you know him." With that he was gone calling for his friend across the café.

"Sorry about my friend, he's a little too impulsive and sometimes it's easier to let him do what he wants. He'll get bored soon enough." The man, whom he assumes is the brunette from earlier, apologized.

"I-it's ok, no harm-"

"Come on dude, we don't have all day!" the one being addressed sighed and turned around saying his goodbyes to Arthur. The door jingled and he was gone.

"Was that…" Arthur trailed off eyes wide, palms sweaty, and heart beating a mile a minute. "D-don't be ridiculous Arthur," he scolds himself and refuses to put down the paper until he was done with his tea. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he folded the paper neatly and set it to the side. Looking to see what the man had left him. Picking up the piece of printer paper he finds a very familiar picture printed off in the center. Arthur let out a loud gasp and covered his mouth with his hand in shock. He knew that picture. He had carried that very same picture for the past three years of his life. It was his family picture taken before the…before the accident. "It can't be," he whispers hoarsely to himself removing his hand as he grips the paper tighter. "There is only one copy of that picture and that's in my…wallet," which he had been missing since the ball. _This means… _before he even finishes his thought he got up from the table and rushed out of the café back to his work, keeping an eye out for a strange man in a black clothes. Scanning between the rows of books to make sure he was alone in the store he pulled out his cell phone and dialed one of the only contacts in his phone.

"_Bonjour" _Arthur cringed and scowled, hating what he was about to do. _But if that man had my picture,_

"Yeah frog I-"

"_I am sorry to inform you that the wonderful me cannot take this call. Leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can, au revoir!" _Arthur let out a frustrated groan but waited until the beep regardless.

"Look Francis you were…you were… bolocks this is harder than I thought!"

_But,__** "I'm looking for my one and only true love!" **__because he said that…_

"Bloody hell, you were right frog! I d-do have feelings for him and I want to see him again. T-that offer better still there because I…I," he closed his eyes to find the words. He couldn't believe he what he was about to say, but…but. "Please Francis I need your help!" He yelled then quickly ended the phone call, face red from embarrassment. He was never going to hear the end of this, but that picture, his words…could they mean,

_That he's searching for me too?_

* * *

><p>Standing in front of a worn down house, it's lawn over grown and littered with weeds and the setting sun illuminating the building making it look even more menacing, Toris shivered. Alfred had finished his search an hour or so ago and the Lithuanian was dreading having to report to his boss. Taking a deep breath he walked up to the nearly hidden path to the house and knocked three times slowly on the door.<p>

"Kam ta ir" stuttered a soft nervous voice behind the door.

"It's me Raivis" Toris answered, sighing and waiting for the younger boy to open the door. When it finally opened a small shaking boy is revealed.

"Hello Toris, Ivan's in his study" he nodded his head in thanks and ruffled the blonde's hair lightly as he passed him. As he slowly and quietly made his way to the back off the house where Ivan's study was he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that always accompanied him whenever he had to face the Russian. He hadn't always lived like this…in the fear and hatred. He had lived with his best friend and almost lover for years, but then that beast of a man came out of nowhere one day and…and. Toris quickly shook his head feeling tears prick his eyes. There was no point thinking about the past, it was over and done with and now he was forced to live with this horrible man. He was forced to live and work for someone who could cause so much destruction with a flick of his wrist and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't dare rebel against the man for fear of his life, but he can't keep living like this. He missed his carefree days, farming and laughing with his friend. He missed the days he didn't have to force smiles and polite comments, didn't have to lie and hurt his best friend, didn't have to come home to this cold creepy house and some psychotic Russian.

_I hate this _he thought to himself. _If only Feliks was here then…_his thoughts yet again trail to his friend. He remembered his soft happy voice, his long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. _It's been so long since I've seen him_ he smiled sadly at the thought. Finally he made it to the large heavy oak door of the study. Hesitantly he lifted his hand and knocked softly on the door, walking in when he heard a murmured voice tell him to.

"Toris" Ivan greeted behind his large desk. "How did it go comrade?" He had a smile on his face that would be considered joyful and childish on others, but was cold and foreboding on him.

"It w-went well sir. Alfred won't be finding this Arthur person for awhile," Toris replied with a sheepish smile, wanting nothing more than to run away and hide in a deep hole.

"You are lying to me comrade" Ivan said softly as the room dropped to below zero.

"I-I'm not lying sir" he pleaded.

"I do not appreciate dishonesty Toris, you should be knowing that. And you know what I do to liars?" A dark and deadly aura emanates off the other and Toris took and involuntary step back.

"I know, but I swear to you Alfred didn't come close to meeting him!" Ivan examined him after his outburst before he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"He meet him today," Toris eyes widened in shock. "Da, he ran into him at café. Luckily he didn't recognize him, but they did hit it off da?" Toris swallowed hard and looked intensely at the ground when he replied.

"I don't know…i-I wasn't with him when they were talking. I-I came in towards the end of their conversation…I t-thought he was j-just another person…so I didn't t-think much of it." Ivan slowly got up and made his way toward him. Slowly he circled around him and Toris doesn't move a muscle nor make a sound.

"That is very troublesome da," he said after the third lap stopping directly in front of him. Every alarm in his head was screaming at him to run but he stood his ground, to afraid if he turned his back to the man before him he would end up with a well placed knife in his back before he'd make it to the door.

"_Toris~" _said an all too familiar voice. _"Like, why are you doing this?"_

_Because he's bigger and stronger than me…I wouldn't stand a chance if I went against him. _He answered his voice even shaking in his mind.

"_But you are so totally not happy! And, like, what about Alfie? Isn't he, like, your bestie?" _Toris groaned internally.

_Yes he's my best…hell he's my only friend. But he'll get over it. It's just Ivan he could….he could_

"_Toris he's your friend you, like can't do this to him! This is totally not the Toris I know, this is some icky coward! You, like, know this isn't right!"_

_But-_

"_No buts!" _Toris sighed and gave up the fight because Felix is right. Why couldn't Alfred find this guy? Why wasn't he aloud to be happy? It just didn't make sense.

"Alfred cannot even get close to meeting Kirkland," Ivan was saying, but Toris blocked him out only vaguely aware of what was going on around him. It's funny how the mind works though because just as his mind conjured up Felix to remind him what he stood for, his mind decided to take away his filter as well. So when he looked his large brown eyes meeting Ivan's vicious purple ones he didn't think twice about asking,

"Why" there was a soft chuckle from the Russian before Toris felt something hard come in contact with his face bringing with it a blinding pain making him fall to the floor. Looking up he sees the other looming over him a malicious aura surrounding him.

"What did you say?"

* * *

><p><strong>So i've got chapter three up! This chapter is unbetaed so i'm sorry for any and all grammtical and spelling mistakes! Also i used google translate for latvia so that might also be wrong, just let me know. Ok so this chapter has been re-writen sooo many times...well the end at least, i just couldn't decide what to do with it so finally i got this and asked for my friends advise and posted ^_^" anyway i would really like reviews for this one so i can see if i should shift this around next chapter or not, also any thoughtsideas are gladly welcomed and accepted! So there we go, hope everyone enjoyed this! **


	4. Revalations brings new determination!

"I ask one more time, what did you say?" Toris could taste the coppery taste of blood as it slowly trickled down into his mouth. He gazed up at the man before him, face eerily cheerful as he smiled down at him. Why…_why_, did he say that? He knew better, he knew what the Russian was capable of. Yet he had questioned him. None of this made sense to him. Alfred…Alfred was his friend and yet he was preventing him from finding the person he claimed to be his true love. What happened to his morals, his principles? Had they disappeared with Feliks? And above all that, why did Ivan even care about Alfred? Is it just some sick hobby of his to go around tearing people apart? Even though Toris wouldn't put it past him things just didn't add up.

"I j-just wanted to know why-" Ivan quickly cut him off as his foot comes into contact with his stomach causing Toris to cry out in pain.

"You are questioning me?" Coughing up blood Toris stares steadily at the floor not daring to look at the Russian as fear gripped his heart.

"Well I guess, ah" another hard kick was delivered.

"You are useless da? You know what I do with useless people?"

"I do," Toris whispered softly.

"Your are just like that stupid Pole," he sneers spitting in Toris's direction. At those words a small fire ignites within the Lithuanian.

_Feliks is not stupid_

"He was useless and weak too"

_No he wasn't_

"That's why I had to do away with him,"

_You…_

"He wouldn't give me you so what other choice do I have?"

_You…_Toris clenched his fist as he sat on his knees glaring at the ground.

"He was so pathetic da? Cried whole time, no fun at all"

_You bastard!_

"By time I use knife he'd given up," Ivan smiles maliciously at the next comment. "But you know that don't you?"

_I hate you_

"You saw, you heard cries, but you too weak to help."

_I hate you more than anything_

"Stop it hurts, no more," he mimics. "The little соитие."

_I hope you burn in hell!_

"Now, do you want to end up like useless friend?"

_Fuck you_

"No sir" he said in a low voice, still glaring at the ground.

"Good, I can't lose my little slave, da?" Ivan says ruffling his hair hard.

_If it's the last thing I do…_

"Right" he murmurs wincing slightly as he pulls his hair upwards forcing him to make eye contact.

"And Toris, if you ever do something like this again…I will end you," releasing his hair Ivan gave one last kick, making him grab his stomach, before he exits the room.

"Of course sir," he growls out venomously glaring at the door he had just left out of.

_I will beat you!_

* * *

><p><em>Damn it <em>Twitch.

"I got your message mon ami~"

_Damn it _Twitch twitch.

"And it's just so cute how you begged for moi help"

"Yes, yes" Arthur grinds out suppressing the urge to strangle the perverted Frenchmen in front of him. He knew the prick would be arrogant but this is ridiculous, he's been here for nearly an hour and has been gloating about himself the entire time. The day had started off as a peaceful Sunday afternoon, he and Peter had been contently sitting on the couch watching a Doctor Who rerun, sipping their tea's when the door bell had rang innocently throughout the apartment. Peter had gotten up to answer it and before Arthur could ask who it was an obnoxious French accent reached his ears. That's why now they were sitting across from each other, while the frog gloated over being right.

"So was it really that hard to ask for big brothers help," Francis drawls out making Arthur snap.

"Bloody hell Francis, if all your going to do is tease me then get out of my sodding house" he growls glaring at the man across from him. Francis smiles softly at the small blond and shakes his head.

"I apologize mon ami, you know how I can't help but tease you," he winks and Arthur's glare deepens, but he dropped the topic anyway.

"I know," he mutters with another twitch of his unruly eyebrow. "Anyway frog, how, per say, do you suppose we go about finding this man?" Francis chuckles softly picking up a back pack he had brought with him and unzipped it.

"I am glad you asked," he purrs beginning to pull out a few huge phone books and stacking them on top each other.

"What the hell are those," Arthur gasps picking one up and flipping through it, reading name after name after name.

"These are the names and pictures of every guest, servant, and host at that party" Arthur stopped at a picture of himself and shook his head.

"How did you even get this!"

"I have connections in very high places" he answers wiggling his eye brows for effect making Arthur roll his eyes.

"This will take me forever" Francis smiles softly at his friend.

"If you really want to see him you will make time" Arthur bites his lower lip hesitantly before he closes the book in his and hands and grabs another one, pushing the other half to Francis with a huff.

"Fine, b-but you're helping git" he snaps turning his face away in order to hide his blush.

"Oui, oui, of course my short tempered friend" Arthur pouts slightly but ignores him, choosing to rather open the book and gently turn the pages. His features soften slightly as he runs a finger over a random person.

"Do you really think we will find him" he asks in an unsure whisper making his French friend walk over to him and squeeze his shoulder reassuringly.

"Yes we will. L'amour will always find a way, oui?" Arthur looks up at him then back at the book.

"I hope your right Francis…God I hope your right."

* * *

><p>Alfred was lying on his back gazing fondly at the picture of his Cinderella, his soft, pale features in a scowl, his golden hair shining in the sun. His emerald green eyes were so alight with life if made Alfred heart race as he smiles at the picture.<p>

"I'm going to find you" he whispers lovingly, gently rubbing his beloveds spot in the picture. "And once I do I'll never let you leave my sight again." There was a knock at his door and a second later it opened. Alfred, in a panic, quickly hides the picture under his pillow as his brother enters his room, closing the door behind him. "Hey bro" Alfred cheers happily as he sits up and crosses his legs.

"Hey Alfred," Matthew stands awkwardly by the door looking at his feet and twiddling his thumbs.

"Mattie what's up dude" Alfred asks concerned.

"It's just, uh, I…"he trails off lamely, still staring at the ground.

"Come over here and talk to me," he says patting a spot on the bed. Nodding slightly he makes his way over to him and, grabbing a pillow, he crosses his legs joining his brother. "So what's the matter" he asks smiling reassuringly.

"I'm just worried about you Alfie" said person just laughs happily and shakes his head.

"And why would you be worried about me? I am the hero after all!"

"It's just that you've been acting different lately. You pay lesson attention to your business lessons, you don't give poor Alice the time of day, and you've just been out of it lately. Plus you and Toris go out and don't come back until late. What have you been up to Al?" Alfred gulps at the question and avoids eye contact with the other.

"Nothing," he lies but Matthew glares at him.

"You've always been a horrible liar, tell me." Alfred whines slightly before getting up and looking out the hallway making sure no one was loitering around to hear their conversation before locking the door and returning back to his brother looking him straight in the eye.

"You can't tell anyone, ok Mattie?" his voice was laced in uncharacteristic seriousness and Matthew could only nod his head mutely. "Ok, so during that party I kind of met someone." He says blushing and pulling out the family picture from under his pillow to show his brother. "We really had fun and I swear it was love at first sight dude. He was beautiful, and funny, and just plain amazing, so Toris and I have been looking for him around town for the past few days." Looking at the picture Matthew assumes the man he's talking about is the feisty one.

"Isn't he beautiful," Alfred was gushing. "When we were dancing there was just this connection, you know."

"Alfred-" Matthew says softly.

"And god, those eyes! They were such a vivid green."

"Alfred-" he tries a bit louder.

"Sure he had the biggest eyebrows I've ever seen, but it gave him a certain charm."

"Alfred would you-"

"And he had the-"

"Alfred would you shut up!" he finally yelled at his obnoxious brother. He flinched away slightly but stays silent. "Thank you, now I know you seem so…infatuated by this man, but don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

"…long…enough? I don't understand"

"I mean, Alfie, that this sill little whim of yours is starting to affect your life. Like Alice and your lessons, for example."

"My whim" he echoes softly.

"Yes, your whim, I think it's time to drop this one and get back to work." He says in a calm voice gently setting the picture aside. "There's still so much you need to know, after all, and there's still the whole deal with Alice-"

"This isn't a whim Matthew" he says lowly causing the other to look at his brother.

"Alfred don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous!" He screeches, standing up.

"Yes, you're behaving like a child" the violet eyed male growls back trying to control his temper.

"I am not! I just don't appreciate you calling me falling in love with someone childish!"

"You are not in love with him Alfred." He rolls his eyes at the other.

"Oh, and how would you know" he counters.

"Because I know you. I know he is just another one of your ploys to postpone the marriage."

"One of my-"

"Yes," he interrupts sharply, glaring. "One of your ploys. You always do this. You find some unsuspecting person and use them as your play thing so you can put off being married."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do Alfred. He's not the first, and you know it."

"They were different!"

"Oh really? What about Tammy, didn't she have the most beautiful smile? How long did that last?"

"How does she-"

"Two weeks. Katy had the cutest laugh, you left her in a week and five days-"

"Yeah but she was so clingy" Alfred tries to defend.

"I'm sure" Matthew says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What was wrong with Meg, or Lacy, or Sara?"

"T-they were-"

"How about Bailey, Kiera, Aly, Andrea, Hope, Tasha, Nicky, Natalia-"

"Natalia was freaking crazy" Alfred attempts to intervene.

"That's not the point Alfred!" he finally shrieks, exasperated, as he stands up to face his brother. "The point is that you find these people and once your done with them you kick them to the curb!"

"That's not true!" he yells back.

"It is! I could go on and on about the girls you've supposedly loved. You use people as your toys Alfred!"

"I do-"

"Yes you do!" he was practically screaming now, hands moving to and fro to punctuate his point. "You do, you always do. What are you going to do once you find this guy, huh? Once the excitement of the search is gone how long will this guy last? A month, a week, a day! You'll drop him like you did the others!" Alfred's eyes grow wider and he shakes his head.

" He…He's different" he says fight leaving him.

"How?" he asks voice cracking slightly from yelling. He slowly messages his temples and sighs. "Tell me exactly how he will be any different from your pervious relationships."

"B-because, uh" he trails off lamely.

"Exactly, leave it be Alfred. Not for me, but for this man. If he actually does care for you it will only break his heart for you to toy with him then abandon him." There was a long silence where the both just stand there; Matthew gazing steadily at his brother while Alfred was gazing steadily at the floor, a whirl of emotions going through his mind.

"Fine," he says slowly trying to piece his thoughts together. "Maybe I am as much of a jerk as you say I am. Maybe I do toy with people for my own entertainment. You may be right about all those things, but I do know this. I do love him. I can't explain how or why, but I do know no matter what anyone says I will **not **give up on him. I **will** find him and once I do I will **never** let him go." With that he storms to the door tearing it open. "And **no one **is going to stop me." He growls lowly over his shoulder before slamming the door as he leaves. Matthew sighs and sits back down on the bed picking up the picture once more. He examines the picture, gently running a finger over the scowling blonde.

"I hope your telling the truth Alfred," he says softly. "For his sake…and for yours."

* * *

><p><em>I need to tell him <em>Toris thinks with a sigh as he stares at the ceiling.

"_Do you really think it is that easy comrade" _came a childish giggle from and not so childish Russian.

_O-of course it's that easy _he stutters in return, slight uneasiness in his mind's voice.

"_I will find you if you tell him, I always do~_"

_No, I'm sure I can-_

"_Tell me this, comrade, how did I find out about the café?" _Toris gulps and shakes his head. How did Ivan find out?

_I…I don't know maybe-_

"_A lucky guess," _the voice finishes for him. _"Do you really think that?"_

_No I don't, but I don't know how he...well you, could possibly know that!_

"_I think you do~" _Toris groans burring his face into his pillow. He knew Ivan had spies everywhere, watching his every move. If he told Alfred everything he knew about Arthur, no matter how private or secret the place seemed, Ivan would know the second it passed his lips.

_But I want to help Alfred _he moans rolling onto his stomach.

"_There is, like, another option" _says a different, but still familiar, voice.

_And that is _he asks Feliks.

"_You can always, like, discreetly point him in the right direction. You don't have to outright tell him, not now at least."_

_You do have a point… _he thinks.

"_Nyet," _Ivan interjects angrily. _"I will still find out!"_

"_Liar, your, like, just saying that. Listen, if you want to play it safe and help Alfie, do as I say."_ _Feliks says sternly._

"_Comrade, if you would like to continue living, you will do as __**I **__say, da!" _Ivan says menacingly.

_I…I think maybe- _**SLAM! **Toris practically jumps off the bed in fear as his confused gazes falls upon a fuming American in his door way. "A-Alfred, what's wrong" he asks slowly.

"What's wrong" he echoes angrily. "What's wrong is I am sick and tired of people telling me how I feel. I'm tired of people telling me who I am and who I should love. We are going to find this man or die trying!" Toris blinks in surprise and gulps quietly.

"I-I thought that's what we were doing?" Alfred strides over and pulls Toris off the bed, placing his hands firmly on his shoulders and staring seriously into his eyes.

"Yeah, but before now it was…I don't know, it's different than before, ok. I **need **to find him. Not because I need to prove my brother wrong or something like that, but to prove to myself that I am able to truly love someone and not be with them to amuse myself." His eyes were so desperate and scared..but, at the same time, there was a look of dead cold determination he had never seen in his friend. And it stirred some unknown emotion within him. And truthfully…he liked it.

"Alright Alfred," he says smiling reassuringly. "I'll help you to the ends of this earth to find him." A dazzilingly bright smile took over the blonde's features and he started laughing his normal obnoxious laugh.

"Thanks dude, and we'll totally find him 'cause I'm the hero!" Toris laughs with the American and nods, addressing Feliks one last time.

_Ok Feliks, I'm counting on you._

* * *

><p><strong>hehe hiya~ So this was <em>suppose to be published a week or two after the last chapter but there were a few varibles i didn't take into account. One-I write every chapter in a nice pretty blue tablet...that i have seem to have lost,yay, so i had to rewrite the whole fight between Mattie and Al, which is an important part of the story and i didnt want to screw it up(!) so i ended up with a totally different fight then i first had. Though in my opinion its better. Another thing is i got in a fight with a speacial person and didnt exactly feel like writing from a romantics POV(which i had to do with,yet again, the fight) anyway its up now! The next chapter shouldn't take me that long(its a flash back chapter ^_^) so expect that in a week or two. So hope you liked this chapter! I wish you an early Happy V-days, or if your like me and forever alone ;P, Happy Singles Awarnce day!<em>**


	5. Bad dreams brings new doubt

Arthur smiles as he gazes at the small house in front of him. It was cozy and warm, and miles and miles of farm land surrounded it. In the distance Arthur could hear the soothing sound of the sheep, he sighs happily. "It's good to be home." He murmurs a soft smile on his face as he walks towards the house. It had been a year since he'd gone to London for university, and while he loved oxford, he still longed to see his family again. It was summer vacation and the weather was pleasant as Arthur walks up the porch of his childhood home. As he opens the door the smell of his mum's cooking hits him and his smile grows wider. "I'm home" he calls out, loud pounding footsteps shortly following his announcement. In a flash his younger brother was in his arms and he was swinging him around, laughing and hugging him.

"Hey Jerk, your finally home" he cheers happily as Arthur sets him back down, gently ruffling his hair.

"Of course I'm back. I promised I'd visit soon, didn't I?"

"Oi, look wh's decided to 'ay us a visit" came a heavily accented voice behind him.

"Hey Scotty," he grumbles looking over at his eldest brother. His flaming red hair was tousled by the light breeze and a cigarette hung carelessly from his mouth.

"'ow you doing brat" he laughed, roughly messing up the blonde's already messy hair.

"I'm fine" he says distractedly, trying to fix his hair as his brother laughs and flicks the dyeing butt of the cigarette on to the porch, half heartedly stomping it out. Arthur scowls at the display. "You shouldn't do that, you're going to burn the bloody house down" Scotty snorts.

"You worry too much, it'll be fine"

"Yeah, but-"

"Is that Arthur" came Ian's voice from the top of the stairs. As he walks down the steps he has a cocky smirk and a beer.

"Hullo Ian" he greets and then is pulled into a sloppy head lock as his brother uses his free hand to, just as roughly as Scotty, mess up his hair.

"Bloody hell, would you guys stop messing up my hair" he snaps only to have Scotty's hand join Ian's in his hair, both tugging on his hair almost painfully. Arthur growls in annoyance and frustration as he swings out at his brothers, missing them completely. "Get off me you sodding gits!"

"Aw, l'ttle Arthur thinks he can t'ake on his big brothers" Scotty teases.

"I think we need to teach him a lesson" Ian snickers giving Scotty a look over Arthur's head, then giving a nod. The pair quickly tackle their younger brother to the ground, pinning him there, and Arthur instantly starts swinging out harder.

"Like hell you will" he yells trying to knock them off as they laugh at him.

"Can't Arthur be home for more than twenty minutes before you jump him" came an exasperated voice behind him. He tilts his head back to look at his brother who was currently shaking his head and leaning on the annoyed looking Peter.

"Hullo Dylan, nice to see you again" his brother smiles at him then pulls off Scotty and Ian, once off he helps Arthur to his feet.

"Nice to see you too, Arthur."

"So where's mum and dad, I should probably go say hi"

"Mum's in the kitchen and Dad's in there," he answers nodding his head towards the living room. "Footballs on" Arthur nods and makes his way towards the living room, Peter following close behind.

"Hey dad," he greets, sitting down next to his Father. James was an older man, his red grayed with time. He takes his green eyes off the Telly and smiles at his son.

"Hey Arthur," he laughs squeezing the back of his neck. "How've you been?" Arthur laughs good naturedly and shrugs.

"Same as always, schools been horrible but I'm glad I have this break."

"We'll we're glad you're back too Son" he takes the hand off him and leans across him, addressing Peter. "Hey, why don't you get your brother a beer?" He nods and hurries off into the kitchen when his other siblings enter.

"Are we winning" asked Scotty sitting next to his dad.

"No, but it's a close game."

"We're going to crush those damn Spaniards" Ian declares as he sits in a chair next to the couch and Dylan sits next to Arthur. Just then Peter comes back with beers for Arthur, Scotty, and Dylan and hands them out. He pouts at Dylan for taking his seat but sits next to him on the remaining seat. A while later his mum comes out and places her hands on her hips, blocking the view of the Television right as their team attempts a game winning goal.

"Mum!"

"Emily!" cried the sons and their father.

"How come no one told me Arthur was home," she demands, scowling at them as they attempt to look around her. The small woman before them had long dirty blond hair, like Arthur's, and light blue eyes, which were now glaring at the men in front of her.

"Sorry mum" Arthur says distractedly. "I meant to…but I guess I got wrapped in the game."

"Which you are now blocking" grumbled Scotty. Their mother brought her fiery gaze to him.

"What was that poppet" she asks threateningly, causing them all to press back into their seats.

"N-nothing ma'am," he gulps.

"Good," she says now addressing the whole room. "Dinners ready so wash up and come sit down." The six men let out a sigh of relief then went to do as they were told. Finally all the family members were seated and they began to eat. "So poppet how's college" she asks, smiling happily at Arthur.

"Good mum, I really like it."

"So son, you got a girl yet," Arthur stiffens and swallows hard.

"Well you see-"

"Yeah brat, you got a girlfriend," Ian teased.

"Ha, the day he gets a girlfriend is the day I stop smoking" Arthur glares at them.

"For your information I am currently seeing someone" he snaps.

"That's great Arthur, what's her name" his father cheered.

"Or his" added his mother sending a quick glare to her husband then smiling reassuringly to Arthur.

"Well, you know him actually" he sighs. "It's…Francis,"

"That's wonderful," his mother says happily.

"Yes, well, we're kind of on and off so don't expect much to come of it" he grumbles. Scotty and Ian snicker whispering something about friends with benefits as Arthur glares at them. They continued their meal pleasantly, talking and catching up.

"Arthur," his mother says looking up and smiling at him.

"Yeah mum?"

"Would you mind going into town and picking up a few things? I want to bake a cake, but I'm missing a few things."

"Yeah, sure" he says and they finish up their meal. After wards she writes a quick list and hands it to him.

"Hey jerk," Peter says as Arthur's putting on his shoes.

"Yes Peter" he answers, glancing up at his brother.

"Can I go to the store with you" he asks, crossing his arms. Arthur smiles at him and stands.

"Sure, go throw on your shoes and a coat" Smiling he nods and quickly throws on his stuff as Arthur pulls on a light jacket. "Ready" Peter nods his head and runs out the house. "We're leaving" he calls.

"Be safe" his mum responds from the living room.

"We will, we'll be back soon" he says then walks outside to join Peter. When he steps out the door he sees Scotty leaning on the railing of the porch, cigarette in hand."Remember what I said about those things." He rolls his eyes and flicks the half finished fag on the porch, smirking at Arthur before he stamps it out.

"Ain't letting no brat tell me what to do," he snaps then pulls out another one and lights it.

"Why you-

"Come on" Peter yells, already walking down the road. Arthur glares at his older brother one more time before running to catch up with him. As they walk to town they laughed and talked, Arthur asking how school was and Peter asking what college was like. When they come into view of the small town Peter smiles up at Arthur mischievously, "Race ya."

"You're on," he laughs. With that Peter takes off, Arthur close behind.

"Ha, I win" Peter cheers, out of breath. Arthur bends over, hands on his knees, as he tries to catch his breath.

"Yeah…you win. I'll buy you some treats when we're done shopping" he smiles brightly and they head to the market.

"Hello Arthur" greets the friendly check out women. She had curly brown hair and kind green eyes. "How have you been?"

"Good, how about you Elizaveta? How are things with you and Gilbert?"

"I'm good, thank you. And Gil and I are doing fine. He's as stupid as ever, but he's sweet when he wants to be" she says with a fond smile as she rings up their items. He and Elizaveta talk about what they've been up to while he pays. "It was nice seeing you again Artie" she says smiling happily.

"Nice to see you too love, take care."

"You too, make sure to come down and visit more often."

"I will," he says, then , splitting the grocery bags, they bought Peter's candy and headed home.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you wait until we get home before eating that?" Arthur watched in amusement as his little brother tries to eat his candy and carry his bags at the same time.<p>

"Shut up, I've got this jerk" he grumbles over a mouth full of candy and Arthur just laughs at him.

"I'm sure you do, I'm just saying maybe it would make things easier if-" he stops talking and squints to a shape in the distance. That looked like….

"Hey Arthur, you ok" he glances at him and nods distractedly.

"Uh, Yeah I'm fine…let's hurry home" he says speeding up his pace. With a struggle Peter does too, stuffing his candy in his coat pocket.

"Arthur what's going on" but he doesn't get an answer as Arthur's pace increases as the get closer to the house. When they can finally see the house Arthur drops his bags with a gasp and runs up to it.

"Peter stay back" he yells over his shoulder. His house now stood engulfed in flames, the wood burning quickly as the fire spread. He searched the front yard, trying to find his family but the only person he saw was Scotty. "What happened" he questioned running over to him. His brother was on his knees, staring at the burning house with unblinking eyes. "Scott! Scotty!" His brother brought those numb emotionless eyes to Arthur's panicked ones.

"I'm sorry" he whispers in a hoarse voice. Arthur's eyes widened in understanding and he dashed into the house.

"Mum" he screams as enters the house, stopping in the middle of the entry way to look around. "Dad, Ian, Dylan!" The stairs were too damaged for him to go up there so he attempted to go through the archway on his right. When he started heading towards it there was a mild explosion of fire causing him to step back and cover his face. When he looks back the archway was blocked by the ravenous flames. "Mum," he coughed out. "Dad,"

"A-Arthur" came a scared voice from the front door. Arthur turned around to see Peter shaking in the door way, tears threatening to spill from his eyes at any moment. He peered through the walls of flames one last time before running to the child and pulling him out and away from the house.

"Shush, it's ok Peter" he comforts, kneeling down in front of him and uses his thumbs to dry the tears that began to pour from the others eyes.

"M-m-mum…D-d-dad…e-everybody, they're all dead, aren't they?" Arthur doesn't answer; instead he pulls his brother closer, feeling his body shake with the force of his sobs.

"I know, I know," he whispers, his own voice croaking as tears start to slip from his eyes as well. "I'm here… I promise you I'll always be here."

Arthur wakes with a start, sitting up and looking around in fear as if expecting to see the ravenous flames. He calms down as he takes in his soundings, the kitchen was dark and the clock on the microwave flashed at him, informing him that it was five in the morning. Arthur stretches his limbs and closes the books of names he had been going through before falling asleep. Why now of all times does his brain decide to dream up that? It's been three years since the accident; he thought he was over the nightmares. Sighing, he gets up and putts the kettle on the stove. "Why am I thinking about this at a time like this" Arthur groans, leaning against the counter and running a hand through his messy hair. "I am already stressed out enough about finding this mystery guy, I don't need these flash backs to add on to my worries." Closing his eyes, his mind starts to drift to his family. It had been so long since he had heard his mother's sweet voice sing to him. So long since he heard his father scream at the Telly, or heard Dylan's kind soft laugher, or even have Scotty and Ian mess up his hair. He missed his family being whole, misses eating dinner with them and fighting with his brothers. Sure he loved Peter, and yes his older brothers got on his nerves, but he still missed interacting with them. The only one left, besides for him and Peter, was Scotty and he had lost his sanity long ago. He bites his lips. This was too much. Having to take care of child when he was still young himself, the memories and the guilt of "what if", and now he had somehow fallen for a man he might not ever see again. It was all too much, he can't handle it all. Maybe he should…

"Jerk" came a soft drowsy voice from the entrance of the kitchen. Arthur whips his head in the direction of the voice to see Peter standing there in his pajamas, lazily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"O-oh, hey Peter" he says with a forced smile, voice cracking slightly. "What are you doing up?"

"Arthur…why are you crying" he asks coming closer. Arthur brings a hand to his cheek to find it wet.

"I-" he was cut off by the shrill cry of the kettle. "How about you have a cup of tea with me then we'll go back to sleep?" Peter looks at him skeptically but sits at the table anyways. When Arthur turns around to face the stove he quickly rubs his face clear of his tears and attempts to calm himself down as he makes their tea. "Here you go," he says placing a cup in front of him and taking the seat across from him. "So why are you up? Did you have a bad dream?" He asks, sipping his tea.

"No, I heard you" he mumbles softly.

"O-oh," he gulped.

"What's wrong Arthur?"

"N-nothings-"

"Arthur" he pauses. Peter's voice was so soft and sincere…he couldn't lie to him.

"I…I had a dream. It was…it was about the fire. It's just that…it got me thinking; about mum, and Dylan, about how I'll never see them again." He felt tears run down his face but this time doesn't bother to hide them. "I was so overwhelmed, I am so overwhelmed, I don't think I can deal with all of this."

"Arthur-"

"Not you Peter," he quickly corrects, looking into the young boy's blue eyes before looking back into his still full tea cup. "and not…not the memories. I just, I just can't take the guilt."

"What guilt?"

"What if I had come back sooner? What if I had been more forceful with Scotty when he discarded his cigarettes?" he says with a bitter smile.

"You couldn't have changed that. That was Scotty's responsibility, not yours."

"I know but, if I had done something, anything, maybe things would have turned out differently."

"You shouldn't blame yourself."

"Your right…but there's also that guy. I'm being so foolish, going on this wild goose chase. My focus should be you; I promised you that much didn't I?"

"Arthur don't"

"Don't what? State the truth? I can't juggle all these things around Peter. I just can't do it. I don't think I should continue on with this-"

"Yes you can" he interrupts firmly.

"I can't" he says running his hand through his hair. "It's too much, it's all too much."

"Arthur, shut up" he snaps. "Yes, you might be overwhelmed. Yes, it might be easier to just give up. But I'll tell you this" Arthur looks up, seeing a wisdom that surpassed his brothers age in his eyes. "The pain and stress you feel now will be nothing compared to the pain and regret you'll feel the rest of your life when you wonder 'what if I had just kept looking for him?' Trust me Arthur, it will be worth it. After all the heart break and stress, it will be worth it. You know why?" Arthur shook his head. "Because you will be truly happy."

"But what about you? If I go on like this, I won't be able to be there for you as often as I am now" Peter shakes his head.

"I'll be fine" Peter snaps.

"But what about-"

"Arthur, after everything we've been through you finally have a chance at true love and happiness and you're just going to give up this easily! You're a Kirkland and Kirkland's don't give up without a fight!"

"I know it's just that…"

"Just that what?"

"I'm scared, ok. I'm scared that he won't feel the same way. I'm scared he already has someone else. I'm scared of being hurt again! Every relationship I have always falls apart! What makes this one, if there is even anything there, any different!"

"Because I've never seen you like this before, I haven't seen you this passionate about something for yourself in a long time. I know you always use me as an excuse when you're scare, but not this time. Everything will be ok Arthur, I know it will."

"Peter-"

"Now you're going to be a Kirkland and get back in there and find this guy, alright" he declares standing on his chair, hands on his hips.

"But-"

"Alright!" Arthur sighs but nods his head, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I guess your right" he says softly.

"I can't hear you jerk face" Arthur laughs and stands up at attention.

"Yes sir" he solutes him. "I am a Kirkland and I won't give up!"

"Good," he smiles and hops off the chair, yawning with a stretch as he walks away. "With that settled I'm going back to bed."

"Hey Peter" Arthur calls to his retreating back.

"Yeah" he stops and glances over his shoulder.

"Thank you" Peter smirks before looking forward again.

"Whatever, this is only a onetime thing. I still think you're the jerk of all jerks." Arthur laughs.

"Wouldn't have it any other way you insufferable brat."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just going to stop giving myself deadlines...i never keep them *le sigh* I am such a procratinator. SO yeah fourth chapter!Only two more to go(plus i was thinkg about doing an epilogue)! So next chapter is already written all i have to do is type it up! That's all, please review! I'll type it up faster if you review~<strong>


	6. Frenchmen aren't completely useless

"Ok, so here's the plan," Alfred declares to Toris who was sitting across from him. They were currently sitting cross legged on Alfred's bed with the wallet contents between them. "We are going to go here," he holds up the coupon for eyebrow waxing and points at the address on it. "And we are gonna ask if they know my lovely Cinderella, awesome plan right!" Toris takes the coupon and examines it. He smiles softly; they were finally making process.

"Yes Alfred, this plan should give us some information" he says smiling to his friend as the others blue eyes glow in pure joy and excitement.

"I know right" he cheers jumping on the bed like a child. "We are going to find him in no time!"

"We sure are Alfred" Toris laughs getting off the bed and handing the coupon to the hyper blond. "Now let's hurry up and get over there, the shop closes soon." Alfred grabs it from his friend's hands and jumps from the bed to door with practiced ease.

"Your totally right dude, let's go" he cheers and runs out the room, leaving Toris to run after him.

**~Time Skip~**

"Well, this is it" Alfred chirps, placing his hands on his hips and he gazes at the spa in front of them. It was a small building sandwiched between too larger ones. On either side of the door there were large windows and the building itself was a neon yellow color. Above the door in pink sparkly lettering was a Singh that read _"Aly's Day Spa". _

"Rather…lively looking place" Toris sighs, looking into the shop via the window.

" I know right! This place is total boss, anyway let's go see if they know him" He shouts and grabs Toris's wrist as he drags him inside. When they entered the spa Toris was blinded by the lights, and the smell of flowers overwhelmed him. He could hear soft music play in the background. Behind the counter was a young girl with short curly blond hair that was dyed pink at the end. She had been dancing in a small circle when they entered, her pink sparkly dress twilling around, but she stopped when she heard the small bell alert her to their arrival. Her greenish eyes met theirs and she smiled at them.

"Hey," she calls waving enthusiastically. "How can I help you" Toris blinks at how hyper the girl was.

"Um, hel-"

"Sup dude," Alfred cuts him off with his obnoxiously loud voice. "I was wondering if you could help me out!"

"Sure, whatcha need help with?"

"Well, you see, I'm trying to find someone."

"Oh," she asks, tilting her head smiling.

"Yeah, so far I've had no luck," Alfred says leaning forward on the counter and smiling charmingly at her. "But I think a certain pretty blond can change that."

"I'll try" she giggles blushing slightly and Toris shakes his head in astonishment.

"So the guy dropped his wallet. And I found this in it" he slid the coupon across the counter towards her.

"An eyebrow waxing coupon" she notes, picking it up.

"Do you know anyone who might need one of these?"

"Well, plenty of people come in for that," she smirks knowingly, quickly catching Toris's attention.

"Ok, here's a picture of him" Alfred pushed the picture toward her and pointed him out. "Does he look familiar?" She bit her lip in thought before shaking her head.

""No, are you serious" Alfred groans, head banging against the counter.

"I'm sorry" she squeaks. "But don't hit your head on the counter, it'll kill brain cells."

"Too late for that" Toris mummers with a sigh. Alfred ignores both of them as he slides to the floor. He rests his back on the counter, bringing his legs he places his elbows on his knees and buries his face into his hands.

"We were so close" he cries into his hands.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologizes again leaning over the counter to look at him. "But he'll yell at me! He doesn't want me to tell anyone."

"Wait, who will yell at you" Toris asks bringing his attention back to her.

"The guy in the picture" she answers looking back at the Lithuanian. "Plus my boss will too, if a client requests that their information be keep secret we have to respect that. If I told you I'll lose my job!"

"No no it's fine."

"Are you sure" she asks worriedly leaning over to look at Alfred again.

"Yes, we'll figure it out some way." Alfred was blocking out the conversation, choosing to gloomily glare out the window instead.

_It isn't fair _he thinks moodily. _I was sure this would work! Now what am I suppose to do, I have no more leads! _As if fate answered his question he sees a pair of familiar bushy eyebrows hurry pass the shop. Alfred sits there shocked for a few minutes before his senses kick in and he jumps up to chase after the man, ignoring Toris's yells in the background. Once out the door Alfred quickly scans the area until his eyes lock on a crop of blond hair maneuvering through the crowd. With a deep breath to calm his nervs he pushes forward, running towards the man. He carelessly nudges people out of his way, dead set on reaching his Cinderella. He was close to reaching, all he had to do was reach out and grab the back of his shirt...

"Hey" a man cries as Alfred collides with him sending the papers he had been looking at everywhere.

"I'm sorry" Alfred apologizes, his hero instinct kicking in as he instantly stops to help the man gather his papers.

"Whatever, just watch were you're going next time dumbass" he snaps and glares over at the American.

"Yeah, I know" Alfred looks up, searching the crowd for blond hair and bushy eyebrows but he couldn't see any. His Cinderella was gone. Moments later Toris catches up, panting, and asks what had gotten into him. He doesn't answer, he just quietly hands the man his papers and heads toward where their car was parked, leaving Toris to catch up.

"Alfred please answer me, why did you run out like that?"

"I saw him" he answers softly. "But…I ran into that guy and spilt his papers, so I had to stop and help him."

"Oh" he says softly.

"Yeah…but don't worry" Alfred says smiling and looking up at the sky. "I have a feeling we'll be meeting again soon."

"Alfred-"

"But until then," he cuts him off and looking over at Toris with a bright smile. "We just have to come up with another plan."

* * *

><p>"Peter, I'm home" called an exhausted Arthur from the entry way of their apartment. He lazily slipped off his shoes and coat before making his way to the living room where Peter was. "I'm going to make some tea, would you like some" he asked making his way towards the kitchen. All he got in response was a grunt as his brother kept his eyes glued to the telly. Arthur sighs and rolls his eyes at the younger one as he puts the kettle on the stove. When the tea was done he poured to cups and put the sugar and tea in each before bringing the out and handing one to his brother. He joins him on the couch and breaths in the relaxing send of tea. <em>I'll just sit here for an hour <em>he thinks. _Then I'll go back to looking through the books. _He smiles softly to himself and nods allowing himself to sink into the couch as he sips his tea contently. Then the door bell rung causing him to groan in annoyance as the calm aura was shattered.

"I'll get it" Peter says tearing his eyes from the television to jump up and get the door. "Oh, hey-" he didn't even finish his greet before rapid French words were thrown at him. Arthur set his tea down and was about to get up when he was pulled into someone's arms in a tight embrace.

"What the bloody hell" Arthur screeches, pushing him off.

"Arthur, mon ami; I have a very important question to ask you."

"What do you want frog" he asks skeptically.

"Does this person seem familiar to you" he asks, hope and excitement filling his eyes as he holds up a blown up picture like one out of the guest log. The picture was of a young looking man with wheat blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky itself. He had a dazzlingly white smile and a rebellious strand of hair that refused to lie down. Even he had never seen his face this clearly before Arthur knew immediately who he was. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened. With shaking hands he took the paper from him and starts at it. "Well, do you know him" he asks softly.

"Francis you…" he looks up at his friend and couldn't help the huge smile that broke out across his face. "You did it, you really did it! You found him!" He cheers and hugs him.

"Let me see, let me see" Peter whines, grabbing the picture out of his hands. "I guess he looks nice enough" he critiques and he smiles at him.

"I know where he lives too. It's kind of a funny story actually. He's-"

"No" Arthur interrupts. "I want it to be a surprise. It can't be that big of a shock, right?" Francis looks hesitant but sighs and nods his head.

"Suite you self" he shrugs. "Now when do you want to meet your prince charming?" He gently takes the picture from Peter's hands and gazes at it. He runs his thumb over the mans face then looks over to his brother.

"Peter…" he smiles and nods to him in encouragement. Arthur's eyes finally land back on Francis. "The sooner the better" he says firmly then looks back at the picture, smiling at it fondly as he repeats softly.

"…the sooner the better."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay so you'll never gonna guess whats going to happen next chapter~ ill give you a hint, it's the last chapter ;) Anyway yea this chapter is really short in my opinion and it makes me sad but oh well! Next chapter will be the last (unless you want an epilogue but that will mainly be about Toris, just let me know and it shall be done) Oh yeah and for the record, it was my friends idea to have another teaser meeting so you can blame her~ So yeah...REVIEW PLEASE XD<strong>


	7. Together again

Alfred groans as he flops face first onto his bed. Toris stands hesitantly by the door, not sure what to do or say. "It'll be ok Alfred, there's always tomorrow" he tries, coming over and awkwardly petting the blonds head.

"No it won't" he whines. "I'll never find him and I'll end up marrying Alice!"

"Your acting like a child" he sighs. Alfred buries his face deeper into his pillow and pouts.

"Am not" he grumbles. "And besides, you don't know how it feels to be away from the person you love." The hand that was petting his hair tightened, causing him to cry out I pain. Regaining his senses Toris lets go, surprised.

"I-I'm sorry Alfred!"

"The hell man" he whines, rubbing his sore head as he looks up at his friend. Instead of seeing a guilty look on his face, though, he saw a look that held such sadness and despair Alfred wanted nothing more than to hug his friend and tell him everything was alright; even though he didn't know what had brought the look in the first place.

"Toris, what's wrong" he asks softly.

"It's nothing…"

"Dude, it's totally something" he insists, sitting up and scooting closer to the Lithuanian so he could wrap his arm around his shoulder. "Come tell the hero what's up." Toris shakes his head slightly as he stares steadily at the hands in his lap. "Come on, tell me" Alfred whines, poking the others cheek repeatedly, to no avail. "Aren't we friends," he tries instead. "Don't friends tell each other everything, aren't they always there for each other?" Every word was like a stab at Toris's heart and he has to clamp his eyes close in order to attempt to calm his racing mind.

"_Now's, like, totally your chance," _came a soft supportive voice. "_You can, like, totally do it! I know you can!"_

_You're right...I mean, it's now or never._

"_Do not be doing this comrade," _Came a chilling voice. _"It will be big mistake." _Ignoring Ivan's voice Toris finds his own voice, cutting off Alfred's rambling.

"Alfred," he says quietly and the boy instantly stops what he's doing. "What I am about to tell you might get me killed, but…but I," he pauses, sorting his thoughts and calming his racing heart. "Don't say anything while I'm talking, alright. And I will not repeat myself so listen closely." The blond nods and looks at Toris expectantly, waiting for him to began. "Well, as you know I am not from this country. I only came her from Lithuania a few years ago. The thing is…I-I didn't come here by choice," he gulped at looked over at Alfred, whose eyes where widening. "I…I was kidnapped."

***Flash Back***

Toris trudged through the snow on his way home from work. He shivers and wraps his jacket tight around him as the bitter winter winds whips around him. In the distance he sees the soft yellow glow of his house and smiles. "Almost home" he whispers happily picking up his pace slightly. "Hopefully Feliks has dinner waiting." He laughs as his home comes into sight. It wasn't until he opened the door did he notice something was right in his charming small cottage. The house was eerily quiet and his lover hadn't run to greet him with a hug and a kiss like he normally does. "Feliks" he calls out, slowly making his way through the house.

"Toris help" came a muffled cry from their bed room. Panic fills him quickly, stopping only to grab the biggest knife in the kitchen he quietly creeps to where he had hear Feliks's screams. He gently cracks open their bedroom door and peaks inside. There was his lover, wrist and ankles bound by rough ropes and a gag ball shoved in his mouth. Feliks's face was streaked with tears and his body, completely naked, was covered in numerous welts and varying wounds and scratches. There was a man hovering over the Polish man, he was tall with platinum blond hair and had an almost childish grin on his face. His purple eyes were gazing down at the bound man with a murderous sparkle in them.

"Now, now" his sings mockingly. "Do not bring boyfriend into this, da. If you do not be behaving yourself then I will have to do worse than scratches and small beatings, hmm" he giggles as Feliks whimpers in fear and tries to scoot away from the man before him. His anger finally boiled over Toris barges into the room, brandishing his knife. The man, which he recognizes as Russian, turns his childish smile to him and easily dodges his attack. "What are we having here?"

"D-d-don't you dare touch him." He growls out fearfully, standing protectively between the Russian on the Feliks.

"A fighter, I like fighters" he lets out another childish giggle, which sends shivers up and down Toris's spine. "But I am afraid I am not being in the mood for that." More of the dangerous sparkle fills his eyes as he pulls a metal pipe out of his long tan coat and swings it effortlessly. With a hard thud it connects with the side of Toris's head, knocking him to the floor. With a groan of pain he forces himself up and glares at the Russian, holding his knife in front of himself, vaguely hearing muffled sobs behind him.

"D-don't make me use this" he threatens shakily. The man only giggles again and twirls his pipe around, causing Toris to swallow hard in fear.

"Is that threat" he asks happily. "I would like to be seeing you try." Gathering his courage and using his anger and protectiveness over his lover, he charges forward, planning to drive the knife into the others stomach. The tip of the weapon touches the other, but it was held back from going any further. The intruder, who had grabbed Toris's wrist to prevent the blade making contact with him, now held it above his head. That small smile was still on his face and his eyes were now oozing foul intent.

"That is enough, da" he instinctively attempted to escape the man's iron hold, much to the others irritation.

"Let me go" he snaps as he twists and turns in the air.

"Da," he shrugs. "If you want." There was a nasty cracking sound, followed by and agonized scream. He was let go right after that and he fell to his knees, gingerly holding his broken wrist. He attempted to move it slightly but a horrible pain shot through him and the limb stayed limp in his gentle grasp.

"Bastard" he growls as he lunges for the knife he had dropped.

"Not smart move, comrade." He sings as kicks him in the face, sending him backwards. There was a muffled scream from Feliks followed by him sobbing louder than before. His lover's distress giving him more will power he attempts to grab the knife again. His hand grasps the handle but is quickly crushed by a heavy military boot stomping on it. Toris lets out a short cry of pain before he was knocked to the side by the metal pipe from earlier, causing his nose and mouth to bleed heavily. Black dots fill his vision and he starts to sway lightly. He tries yet again to obtain his only protection. He crawls toward, trying to grab it with the hand that had been stomped on, ignoring the throbbing pain as he did so. He didn't get remotely close to it as the pipe comes crashing down on his head making a sickening cracking noise as he collapses. His vision is getting spottier, but he tries again.

_Feliks _he thinks desperately. _I-I have to protect Feliks. _

"You are strong, da. I think I take you home with me, pet." He declares as he watches the Lithuanians pathetic attempt to reach the knife. "But now you are pest. Time for you to take nap." One last time he brings the pipe down on his head, and the black dots finally control all his vision as he passes out.

_I must protect Feliks…_

He awakes to the sound of pain filled cries. Momentarily forgetting what just happened he opens his eyes a little to take in his surroundings. He could see Feliks on the bed, the memories of before he passed out springing forward. Instead of the ropes just keeping him bound, they were now tied to each bed post with a limb attached to said rope. His normally silky blonde hair was now tinted red and clumped with sweat and blood. His still naked body was covered with many wounds that were all bleeding profusely and the small welts from earlier had grown in size and number. The Russian was at the bed side, coat stained with splattered blood, with the knife Toris had gotten dripping with blood and his metal pipe in a similar state.

"Stop" Feliks cries weakly, struggling just as weakly as the life slowly drains out of him. His green eyes with filled with fear and tears, as he moans quietly in pain.

""Nyet, not until draw last breath" he sings, drawing a swirly line down the blond's stomach.

"Please," he begs voice hoarse from sobbing. "No more." The blood from the new wound mixed with the sweat on his body from exertion.

"Nyet" he laughs, making another nasty line down the length of his body. He slowly presses the tip of the knife into his side, twisting it as it presses in. Feliks screams and attempts to squirm away from him. He presses it in further, still twisting, and giggles in that creepy way of his.

"Toris," he sobs meekly, his eyelids slowly closing. "p-please…help" he whimpers softly, his eyes fully closed, and his body going limp.

"F-Feliks" he questions, struggling to stand but finding his body was unable to move.

"Ah, you are awake" he cheers pulling the knife out of the others side and twirling around to face him. Toris eyes instantly flick over to the weapon in his hand. He watched as the blood slowly trails down the reflective silver, dripping onto the hardwood floor and staining it. "How much did my pet see?" He asks, walking over while examining his murder weapon.

"I…I" he stutters in fear, begging his body to move.

"Struggle is useless, da! I gave you pretty pill to make sure of that."

"Feliks…is he…" he trails off hoarsely, eyes drifting to the bed as tears began to well in his eyes.

"Not important. You be coming with me now." He says, picking up the Lithuanian and slinging him over his shoulder. From his new position he could see the faintest rise and fall of his loves chest.

"He's still alive" he breaths out a sigh of relief. _But barely, _he thinks to himself. _I have to do something._ "Wait, sir."

"Nyet, no waiting" he answers gruffly walking over to the side of the bed and grabbing his pipe.

"Please" he cries desperately, wincing at the sight of the blood stained metal weapon. "I…I want to make a deal with you!" This catches the large mans attention.

"Da, I am listening comrade" he says pausing on his way to the door to glance over his shoulder at his captive.

"I'll…I'll go with you, stay with you, for two years. I'll do whatever you say, without questioning it or complaining, and I won't try to run away. In return you have to give me my freedom after that time's up. And-"

"You are asking for a lot" he cuts him off.

"**And**," he continues. "You call an ambulance for Feliks.

"Nyet, I will do no such-"

"Please!" he cries out pleadingly. "All you have to do is call for one and say you need help quickly, we don't have to stay or anything!" There was a long silence, and Toris couldn't help but start to fidget in fear and worry.

"Deal" he says and drops Toris roughly on the bed next to the dying man. Grabbing the phone on the night stand he dials the emergency number.

"Da, man is dying" he answers the person on the other end gruffly. "He is at," he looks at Toris and he quickly spits out the address which gets repeated to the operator. "Door will be open, do svidaniya."He hangs up and drops the phone, then he walks over to Toris, who was holding Feliks in his arms and whispering how he'll be ok, someone's coming for him. "Can you walk" after moving his limbs a bit to test them out he nods slightly. He gets up on unstable legs and his arm was grabbed roughly as he is dragged away from his home, his love.

***End Flash Back***

There was a pregnant silence in the room once he had finished. Toris couldn't see the expression on Alfred's face, choosing to gaze steadily at his hands, which were clutching at his pants legs, instead. "I-Ivan," he stutters out, breaking the silence. "He didn't keep all of our deal. When the two years were up he wouldn't allow me to leave. So…so now I'm his prisoner." Toris lets out soft sigh. "All I want is… I just want to see Feliks again." He sniffles softly, tears pricking his eyes. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him and dragging onto the bed so he was lying on it.

"Toris!" Alfred cries, holding his friend tight. "Why haven't you told me this before now?"

"I've…I've been afraid of what he'd do to me."

So, why now?"

"B-b-because," he takes a deep breath before continuing. "Because now he's bringing people I care about into his twisted schemes."

"People you care about?" He asks, letting him go and sitting up slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

"_Come on! You, like. Totally need to tell him. I mean, you, like, have come this far, right?"_

_R-right. _"Alfred," he starts softly, hesitantly. "No matter what I tell you, promise me you won't hate me too much." The American looked at him in confusion but consented anyways. "Well, Ivan, he's like a detective in some ways. And a….and a hit man in others." He begins, laying his arm over his eyes so he can't see the Americans reaction to what he was going to tell him.

"Yeah…"

"You see, he was, um, recently hired, by whom, I don't know, but his job was to do some research on someone. As…as well as keep said person and another away from each other."

"Ok…Toris I'm not really following you." The free hand gripped tightly onto the sheets as he continues.

"Alfred… he was trying to keep you away from that person. HE was trying to keep you away from your Cinderella."

"What!"

"And the worst part is that I…that I helped."

"You did what!" He screeched and Toris felt the bed bounce slightly as Alfred sits upright.

"It wasn't my choice! Please believe me" he begs, eyes shooting open as he sits up to face him.

"Toris…Why-"

"I was terrified of him, I still am," he cuts him off, the words tumbling out quickly. "If I were ever to go against his orders he would kill me, and that's a fact. Hell, when he finds out what I've done…right now I'm pretty much a dead man walking." Alfred sits there for a bit, contemplating what was just said.

"If this is true then why…"

"Because you're my friend, and I am sick and tired of him hurting those I care about. I'm sorry for taking so long to find the strength and courage to tell you, I just hope that someday you'll forgive me." To his surprise, instead of hearing Alfred's scorn and refusing his apology he heard his laughter.

"Dude, I don't blame you. Sure, I'm a little upset that I'm just now finding out my best friend has been hurting like this, but I understand d why it took so long."

"Alfred-"

"I'm glad you told me this though! Oh, hey! Since you were hired to keep us apart does that mean you know things about him that can help us find him?" He asks excitedly, blue eyes glowing with joy.

"Well, yeah, I know his name and such but-"

"Awesome! What is it?" Toris sighs but can't help but smile at the hyper blond. Even though he knows he'll be severely punished for this, it was worth it to see him so happy.

"His name is Arthur Kirkland and he's twenty three years old, that's all Ivan told me…well, aside from his looks but you already know that."

"Yes!" he cheers, pumping his fist in the air. "Now we have a name to go by. All we have to do is look him up in the phone book or something; there can't be too many Kirklands in this town!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right…"

"And you'll still help me, right?" Toris pauses and looks at his friend for a moment before smiling wistfully.

"I guess," he says slowly. "I have nothing else to lose."

"Alright! Now let's-" he was cut off by three raps at the door and a strange couple walking in. A tall man in a traditional butlers outfit walks in and stands up straight as he addresses the American.

"There are two blondes at the door that request your presence, sir." He says formally.

"I see…" Alfred responds, his gaze resting on the maid that had walked into the room with the butler. Instead of her normal knee length black dress, she wore a thigh high, sleeveless one. It gripped her tight around her curves and brought more attention to her large breasts. On her head was a small maids hat and she wore black stilettos. The only thing weirder than the modest girl's immodest dress was the leather collar fastened on her neck and the leash attached to it in the butler's hands. "So, dudes" Alfred starts unsure.

"Yes sir?" he responds.

"Yes sir?" She grinds out in suppressed anger.

"Did someone lose a bet?" The butler's bluish greenish eyes dance in mischievous joy as a small smile forms on his lips.

"Something like that sir" The maid glares at her co worker, emitting a low growl.

"Can we go now…sir" she spits out as an afterthought.

"Uh…sure." They both bowed, and then the girl was basically dragged out of the room by her leash.

"That was…" Toris begins.

"Strange…" Alfred finishes then laughs. "But whatever, let's go see what those dudes want." He gets up and head to the door, Toris following behind, then stops. He turns around and places his hands on his friend's shoulders, looking into his eyes with an uncharacteristically serious expression. "And Toris."

"Y-yeah" he stutters, caught off guard.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll make sure no harm comes to you, ok. I'll, like, be your hero!" Toris looks at Alfred with watery eyes as he smiles.

"Thank you Alfred" he smiles back at him and laughs.

"No problem dude, now come on!" he cheers, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallway. Toris just smiles and laughs at him. For the first time in a while, he was truly happy.

* * *

><p>"Is this really necessary Francis?" he say, irritated.<p>

"Oui, mon ami. You wanted it to be a surprise, and the blind fold will help with that." Arthur groans and rests his head against the window, wishing the frog would take off his stupid restraints.

"And the rope on my wrists?" he asks lazily. He hears a soft chuckle in reply.

"So you don't take the blind fold." Arthur smirks at this.

"True enough" he shrugs. Despite his calm exterior, on the inside he was a mess. The thought of finally seeing the man that had constantly in his thoughts made his heart race and his palms sweaty. So many thoughts were swirling through his head. What if he's not what his mystery man expected? What if he won't even look at him? What if he doesn't feel the same way? "What if he's disappointed at what he sees?" He asks aloud.

"Don't be ridiculous" Arthur turns his head to face Francis.

"I'm being serious, what if he doesn't find me attractive? My body and face were pretty hidden when we met." The Frenchmen let out a dramatic sigh.

"Mon dieu, listen closely because this will never happen again. You are beau Arthur! Not as beautiful and sexy as me, of course, but you're attractive… for an Englishmen."

"Wow Francis…I think that was about the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"Oui, I know. Just don't get used to it eyebrows."

"Don't worry, I won't. Anyway, are we there yet?"

"As a matter of fact," Arthur felt the car stop and the other lean over him, taking off the blind fold and ropes. What he saw shocked him. The house, which was closer to a mansion than a house, was the same place he had come to the night of the party.

"Frog, why did you bring me here? I thought…" he trailed off.

"And you thought right. This is the house your amour lives in." He cheers and gets out the car, Arthur following quickly after.

"But this is-"

"I am aware of where we are. Now no more questions." They walk up to the door and Francis looks down at him. "Well, go ahead." Arthur stares at the door and takes a deep breath, finally grabbing the knocker and knocking it against the dark wood in front of them. After a few minutes they were greeted by a butler who told them to wait in the entrance hall.

"God, I can't believe I'm really meeting him." Arthur says, wringing his hands anxiously, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Calm down, it will do you no good to be panicky." He scolds, flicking him on the forehead.

"You're right," he sighs, allowing his hands to fall to his sides. "It's just…what if he loves me as well?" A small excited smile graces the nervous blonde's lips. "What if he tells me he loves me too?" Both me hear a mocking laugh to their left and they turn their heads to look at the source of the noise. There stood a beautiful and elegant women, her hair falling perfectly around her shoulders and her delicate hand cover her small mouth as she laughs.

"Oh my, I don't mean to laugh but," she continues to giggle until she finally calms herself down to just an amused smile.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. May I ask who you are?" Francis greets skeptically, eyeing the woman suspiciously as he steps protectively closer to his friend.

"Oh, I'm Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you…?"

"Francis" he finishes for her. "And this is Arthur." She brings her turquoise eyes to him, making Arthur shudder from their cold look.

"Yes," she smiles icily at him as she talks. "So what business do you have with Alfred?"

"Well madam," Arthur begins, trying to be a gentleman towards her. "I met him at a party and I just-"

"Wanted to see him again in hopes he'll love you too?" she cuts him off, walking over to him.

"How do you-"

"I know many things, Mr. Kirkland. "She says as she stops in front of him. Francis glares at the women and tries to pull his friend away, but Arthur is rooted in place. "One of those things is that Alfred will never love you." Arthur glares at her, his green eyes turning acidic.

"You have no right to-"

"Oh, but I do. He would never for some foul tempered, grumpy, ugly limey like you." She says calmly, smiling at him as her eyes narrow challengingly.

"You little-"

"And if you want to spare yourself the trouble, you'll leave now, instead of pinning after a man you'll never have." Before he could retort she turns away from him and walks down the hall, her hips swaying slightly as she hums a random melody. With a small curse he starts after her only to be stopped by Francis.

"Arthur, maybe you should stay here."

"Bloody hell I will" he snaps, ripping out of the blondes grip. "I have a few choice words I need to say to her." He quickly hurries down the hall after her but slows when he hears voices. He rounds the corner but stops dead in his tracks as he sees what's happening before him. There was Alice; her arms around Alfred's neck, kissing him full on the lips. And the worst part is, Alfred's own hands were around her waist and he was kissing her back. He stands there and stares for what felt like a life time before he turns around and runs back the way he came. He vaguely hears someone yelling in the background but he doesn't care. "Idiot" he scolds himself, trying to hold back his tears. "To think he could ever want someone like you." Francis looks at him in confusion as he runs up to him. "I don't want to meet him anymore. Please just take me home" he begs.

"Mon ami, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later" he says, tugging him toward the door. "Can we please just-"

"Arthur!"

* * *

><p>"Ok, so once we get done with these people we'll, like, go through the phone book, there can only be so many 'Arthur Kirklands', right?" Alfred was saying as they walk to the entrance hall.<p>

"True, but what if there is?" Toris asks, looking at his excited friend.

"Then we call everyone there and ask if they attended the party." Alfred chirps happily and looks down at him with sparkling blue eyes.

"Sounds good to me" he laughs, but the laughter dies on his lips as Alice breaks the corner and smiles up at the American.

"Hello my love." She sings, walking up to them.

"Hey Alice," he greets, his smile straining.

"What are you up to" she giggles flirtatiously as she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her body against his.

"Nothing, just have some business to attend to at the front door." He says, wrapping his arms around her waist to satisfy her.

"Hm, well they can wait" she whispers as she kisses him. Alfred's eyes widen and he is clearly uncomfortable but he kisses her back regardless, if nothing else to get rid of her. Toris rolls his eyes at her behavior and looks away. He heard a small gasp from where Alice had come from and when he looks to see who made the noise his eyes widen.

"Alfred look," he hisses, pointing at the bushy eyed man who was now turning around to run away.

"Arthur" he questions, tearing himself away from his "soon to be wife". The other ignores him and takes off down the hall where he came from. "Wait!" Alfred yells and starts to run after him only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Let him go, love" she says in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You have me. Aren't I enough for you?" He glares down at her and rips his arm from her grasp.

"No" he growls out then takes off down the hall after the other.

"This is all your fault!" She spits out, rounding on Toris, venom leaking out of her eyes.

"You're right." He says slowly, looking at the furious women. "This is my fault…and I couldn't be happier."

"Well you won't be happy for long. I'm telling Ivan what you did!" She threatens, but Toris just shrugs with a carefree laugh.

"Go ahead and tell him. And while you're at it, tell him to go fuck himself." He smirks, walking away from her.

"Oh I will, and he will not be happy!" She shrieks after him. And to his amusement, he could care less.

* * *

><p><em>This isn't happening<em> Alfred panics as he chases the man. He hadn't seen the other's face; he hadn't even gotten a glimpse at all that, though, he knew who it was. It was his Cinderella, his Arthur. _And now he thinks I don't feel anything for him. _Finally he sees Arthur come to a stop in front of a taller man with wavy blonde hair and was talking to him hurriedly, trying to usher him over and out the door. _Like hell you're getting away that easily! _"Arthur!" He yells out in a booming voice, causing the other to freeze in place. He refuses to turn around and face him, but he doesn't run away. _That's a good sign. _"Please turn around."

"No, I better not." He says, shaking his head. "I…I guess I confused you for another bloke I know, and it's just too embarrassing. Sorry to have wasted your time." His voice cracks slightly at the end, as if he was trying not to cry and failing.

"Please," Alfred begs, walking over to the smaller man.

"No, it'll be better for the both of us if I don't." He sniffles, a small sob escaping him. "Oh my, I don't know what's wrong with me today." He laughs sadly, bringing a hand up to cover his face.

"Arthur" Alfred says softly, placing a hand on his quivering shoulder.

"I should really go before-" he slowly turned the other around to face him. And finally, **finally**, he sees his loves face. The pale soft features, the messy sandy blonde hair, those ridiculously huge eyebrows. He was so amazing and perfect, just like he imagined him to be. He brings his hand to Arthur's cheek, gently wiping away the tears that seep out of those beautiful emerald eyes.

"My Cinderella" he whispers, eyes closing as he leans forward. Their noses brush and they pause for a second, taking in the closeness of their faces before Alfred closes the distance, making their lips tentatively meet in a sweet kiss. Sparks shoot though Alfred's body, causing him to curl his toes and cup the others cheek as he adds more pressure to it. He felt Arthur kiss back and grab the front of his shirt tightly, as if afraid at any moment he would disappear.

"What apout that women" he gasps, pulling away just enough so he could talk.

"She means nothing to me."

"B-but you were kissing her and-"

"Trust me, I never felt anything for her. Even before I met you I knew I didn't love her, unlike you." He smiles at him and kisses him again.

"Does that that mean-" he starts, breaking the kiss only to be interrupted by another gently kiss.

"Yes it does, you are the only thing that has been on my mind since I met you at that party. And while it may sound cheesy and cliché, I knew I loved you the moment I looking into your enchanting green eyes." Said eyes widen in shock, a few more tears leaking out of them, and he throws his arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Alfred kisses back just as hard, sneaking his arms around his slim waist and pulling him against him. When the need for air became too much Arthur pulled away, smiling happily.

" I loved you too, from the moment I saw you I knew you were the one." He laughs, burring his face into the others chest in pure joy.

"Aw, how wonderful," Francis cheers. "L'amour at its finest!" Arthur detangles himself from the other, but makes sure to clasps their hands together, and sends the Frenchmen a half hearted glare.

"Oh shut it you, your horrible accent just ruined the moment!"

"If anything ruined the moment, mon ami, it would be those horrendous eyebrows of yours." Arthur sputters then curses at him, making his new found lover laugh. He lets go of his hand and warps his arms around his waist from behind, resting his chin on his head.

"Calm down Artie, he's just picking on you." He feels him huff in irritation and cross his arms.

"I am well aware of that, but that doesn't mean I am ok with it" he snaps at him, scowling at the chuckling for in front of him.

"True," he says, kissing him on the top of his head then moves down to talk in his ear. "But I think your eyebrows are sexy." He watches as the Brits entire face turns red and he splutters indigently.

"Well then I guess…oh! We never did properly meet, did we" he breaks out of his grasp and stands up straight, holding out his hand politely. "I am Arthur Kirkland, pleasure to meet you." He says formally making Alfred laugh and Francis groan about being unromantic. With a smirk Alfred gets on one knee and takes Arthur's out stretched hand, gingerly bringing it to his lips.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, and the pleasures all mine, my lovely Cinderella." Arthur's face turns scarlet and he looks off to the side.

"I am not a woman, you know. So you shouldn't call me "Cinderella."" He smiles softly at him as he stands up and holds him close, chuckling.

"True, you most certainly are not," he gazes up and down his body just to make the other stutter and blush some more before having his sky blue eyes meet sparkling green ones. "But think of it this way, Cinderella and Prince charming had to go through a lot to find each other, right?"

"Right."

"But in the end, they had a happy ending, right?"

"They did," he agrees, smiling in realization.

"So, I compared us to them in hopes that we'd have a happy ending too. So, what do you think?" He asks, pushing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. "Think we got our happy ending?" Arthur hums and rests his head against his chest, listening to the strong heart beat he could easily get used to.

"We did," he answers, closing his eyes in bliss. "And now that we have, I never want to leave your arms." Alfred presses a soft kiss to his head and closes his eyes as well as he rest his cheek on the top of his head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>*pokes* I...I...I finished it! My first multi chapter fanfic is finally done! *sniflles* I'm so happy! Wow, well, i guess i'm off to my next projet then ^_^ which reminds me. If anyone knows a good beta or wants to be my beta please PM me. I had one but she wen poof so i needs a new one. Please and thank you. Anyway, i hope you all enjoyed the story, even though i sucked at updating. Review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**Over and Out~**


	8. Announcement!

_**Hiya! So I know you're not technically allowed to make an A/N a chapter but oh well~ it's not like it's gonna be that long anyways. Ok, so the whole point of this is so I can announce that this story shall not have an epilogue like I originally planned. Instead, I am going to do a sequel X3. Honestly I had started on the epilogue, but it turned out half assed and after a lovely reviewer (born2lead) gave me some helpful advice I decided just to make a sequel! It shall have a conclusion to Toris and Feliks (if Feliks is alive, if he is do they see each other again. You know all those questions people have) as well as showing Al's and Artie's life as a couple and such. So, uh, yeah, I guess I talked enough ^_^"…Ok, well that's all for now! I hope you guys will read the next installment of Masquerade! **_


End file.
